Smash School
by ZarBalor25
Summary: Cancelado! U U
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, soy yo, ZarcortFan25, se que este no es mi fic de "Desastre Dimensional", pero dije que haría un fic escolar de Smash Bros, y este es el fic, también estoy trabajando en el próximo capítulo de mi otro fic, pero por el momento subí este, como sea, en este fic también aceptare mas Oc por parte de los lectores, al igual que en el otro, pondré los detalles al final,**

 **Aclaración: SMASH BROS no me pertenece, solo la trama y el OC de esta historia.**

Empiezan las clases.

En la inmensa ciudad de Smash City, se encontraba un grupo de amigos que iba directo a la escuela, ese grupo era conformado por Mario, Link, Ike, Pit y Marth, quienes iban corriendo a todo lo que daba porque se les hizo tarde, tampoco es que el autobús fuera de piso, no, era una nave de propulsores, así que los idiotas tenían que apurarse.

\- Maldita sea Marth, te dije que no te arreglaras tanto- dijo Mario al príncipe de Altea.

\- Lo siento, pero como príncipe, tengo que verme presentable- dijo el joven peliazul defendiéndose, finalmente tomaron el autobús a tiempo.

\- Como siempre tarde Ike- dijo una rubia con un traje azul ajustado y que veía al grupo con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Ha ha, que graciosa Samus- dijo el mercenario con sarcasmo a su amiga.

\- ¡Hola Mario!- dijo una rubia con vestido rosa muy alegre.

\- Hola Peach- dijo el fontanero dando un abrazo a su amiga.

\- Es bueno volver a verlos- dijo una chica castaña con un vestido morado y blanco.

\- Hola Zelda- dijo Link sentándose con su amiga.

\- Creo que este será un buen año- dijo Pit acomodándose en su asiento.

Llegaron a su destino, el instituto Smash Bros, cuyos co-directores eran los hermanos Hand, Master y Crazy, eran un buen equipo, mientras Master mantenía en orden la institución, Crazy hacia divertidas todas las clases, incluida matemáticas ( sepa la wea como lo hace, este tipo merece reconocimiento). En fin al entrar a la primera clase que era Química, cuyas profesoras eran las gemelas Koume y Kotake, antes de que empezaran la clase, entro un muchacho que nadie había visto. El tenía el pelo azul peinado hacia arriba, los costados están cortos casi rapados y de color negro con 2 líneas en cada lado, ojos rojos, una bufanda que le cubría de la nariz hasta donde empieza su cuello, llevaba una playera roja, arriba de esta una chaqueta de cuero sin mangas, unos guantes sin dedos negros con una placa de metal en su dorso, unos pantalones de mezclilla semi-rasgados y unos tenis Puma EvoPower ( los que son rosa de uno y azul del otro). Y también tenía unos protectores para los antebrazos de metal con ligero filo. Todos lo veía raro, el joven se presentó.

\- Buenos días, mi nombre es Rex Benkward- Se presento cortésmente.

\- Ah, entonces- dijo Koume

\- Tu eres el nuevo- completo su hermana, el joven solo asintió y las profesoras empezaron a hablar- Bien, toma asiento- dijo Kotake.

\- Junto a Link- completo Koume.

Rex tomo asiento a lado del elfo de ropajes verdes.

\- Hola, soy Link- saludo.

Rex: Un gusto Link- respondió.

En eso entra el hermano de Master pateando la puerta.

\- ¡LLEGÓ EL LECHEROOOOOOOO!- todos empezaron a reír- jejeje bueno jóvenes, como podrán haberse dado cuenta, tenemos un nuevo alumno- dijo señalando a Rex- bien, quería informarles que tanto mi hermano menor-

\- Te escuche Crazy- sino por los altavoces del salón (¿cómo supo que le dijo que era menor?), eso hizo que Crazy riera de manera nerviosa.

\- Digo mi hermano mayor Master y yo les deseamos a todos una muy feliz Navidad y prospero año-

\- Eso no es- volvió a decir su hermano en los altavoces.

\- Uy, si, como decía, les deseamos una muy feliz pascua y-

\- Esa tampoco- volvió a decir Master.

\- ¡Hay al diablo!, tengan buena Hanuka- dicho esto se fue, todos en el salón empezaron a reír.

Después de unas cuantas clases mas salieron al receso, Rex estaba recorriendo el lugar para conocerlo mejor, sin embargo choco con alguien.

\- Auch- se quejó.

\- Oh lo siento- intento ayudar a la persona con la que chocó.

\- No, lo siento fue mi culpa, no vi por- dejo de hablar cuando vio al joven.

Ambos se vieron, la chica era alta, no mas que el, pelo celeste, con una pequeña gema azul. Y una coleta grande atrás, con un adorno extraño en la cabeza, tez pálida, ojos violetas, un traje extraño con una capa blanca, una falda blanca y lila, con mallones en tonalidad lila muy claro casi blanco con unos detalles a los costados de estos dorados, y unas botas extrañas azules con detalles dorados y un par de adornos de pluma a los costados.

\- Emmm, hola, me llamo Rex- saludo amablemente.

\- H-h-hola, Rex, mi nombre es Lana- contestó tímida- ¿estás perdido?- preguntó.

\- No, solo recorro la escuela, soy nuevo y no conozco las instalaciones- contestó.

\- Oh bueno emmmm, si quieres te acompaño, no tengo nada mejor que hacer- contestó.

Rex y Lana se la pasaron recorriendo en el receso la escuela, comieron juntos y hablaron.

\- Mhmmm, y dime Rex, ¿de donde eres?- preguntó la chica tomando un sorbo de su jugo.

\- Bueno, mis padres se acabaron de mudar, así que decidieron que entrara aquí- dijo el peliazul comiendo una galleta- ¿Y tu?- preguntó.

\- Bueno, no hay mucho que decir de mi, vivo con mi hermana Cia, ella trabaja y yo estudio, quiero ayudar a mi hermana, es de las mejores hechiceras de la ciudad, quiero ser como ella- dijo alegre.

\- ¿Eres hechicera?- preguntó el peliazul.

\- Si, ¿tú tienes alguna habilidad especial?- preguntó la hechicera.

\- Bueno, yo- Antes de que acabara de hablar sonó el timbre de clases y ya iban a entrar hasta que Lana le pregunto a Rex.

\- Rex, ¿ya decidiste a que club entrar?- contestó la ojivioleta.

\- ¿Club?- preguntó incrédulo.

\- Si, debes entrar a un club para el servicio escolar- dijo Lana.

\- No se, necesito verlos, ¿en qué club estas tu?- preguntó.

\- Emmm yo estoy en banda de guerra- dijo tímidamente.

\- Bueno me voy a clase, nos vemos- se despidió de Lana.

Rex entro a su siguiente clase, Música. Al ser el primer día le pidieron que eligieran un instrumento, Rex agarro una guitarra eléctrica, solo Link, Ike y Shulk sabían tocarla, ver al nuevo con una guitarra eléctrica se les hizo raro, se callaron cuando entro su profesora al aula.

Nayru: Hola alumnos, buenos días- dijo con una sonrisa.

La maestra Nayru era conocida por ser sumamente inteligente y bondadosa, sus hermanas eran, Farore, maestra de biología y su hermana Din, entrenadora del instituto. Cada una tenía un carácter distinto pero eran queridas por igual por los alumnos.

Nayru: Bien, veo que ya todos eligieron su instrumento así que primero harán una demostración, tocaran una canción, la que quieran con su instrumento- saca una lista- a ver, uh, parece que tenemos un nuevo compañero- dijo refiriéndose a Rex- Rex, quisieras tocar algo- dijo con una sonrisa.

Rex se puso nervioso.

\- Emmm- trato de evitar subir, sin embargo su maestra era insistente.

\- Vamos, no seas tímido- dijo tomándolo de la guitarra, finalmente Rex cedió.

Fue al frente, conecto la guitarra y antes de empezar vio a Lana en el mismo salón, la saludo disimuladamente y comenzó con la canción.

(La canción se llama " Whispers in the Dark" de Skillet)

 **Despite the lies that you're making**

 **Your love is mine for the taking**

 **My love is just waiting**

 **To turn your tears to roses**

 **Despite the lies that you're making**

 **Your love is mine for the taking**

 **My love is just waiting**

 **To turn your tears to roses**

 **I will be the one that's gonna hold you**

 **I will be the one that you run to**

 **My love is a burning, consuming fire**

 **No, you'll never be alone**

 **When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars**

 **Hear the whispers in the dark**

 **No, you'll never be alone**

 **When darkness comes you know I'm never far**

 **Hear the whispers in the dark**

 **Whispers in the dark**

 **You feel so lonely and ragged**

 **You lay there broken and naked**

 **My love is just waiting**

 **To clothe you in crimson roses**

 **I will be the one that's gonna find you**

 **I will be the one that's gonna guide you**

 **My love is a burning, consuming fire**

 **No, you'll never be alone**

 **When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars**

 **Hear the whispers in the dark**

 **No, you'll never be alone**

 **When darkness comes you know I'm never far**

 **Hear the whispers in the dark**

 **No, you'll never be alone**

 **When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars**

 **Hear the whispers in the dark**

 **No, you'll never be alone**

 **When darkness comes you know I'm never far**

 **Hear the whispers in the dark**

 **Whispers in the dark**

 **Whispers in the dark**

 **Whispers in the dark**

Al terminar la canción todos se quedaron sorprendidos, incluso Nayru, al final todos aplaudieron, el solo de regreso a su lugar, después de unas canciones, ya que no alcanzo tanto el tiempo. Link con su grupo fueron con Rex.

\- ¡Rex!- gritó.

Rex volteo

\- Eh, oh, hola Link- saludo.

\- ¿Donde aprendiste a tocar guitarra?- preguntó.

\- De muy pequeño aprendí, oye Link, una pregunta, ¿donde tengo que ir para entrar a un club?- preguntó.

\- En la oficina de allá- señaló el fontanero.

\- Gracias... Emmmm...-

\- Mario, me llamo Mario-

\- Yo soy Ike- contestó el mercenario.

\- Y yo Marth- contestó el príncipe.

\- Un gusto- dijo.

\- Si necesitas algo no dudes en venir con nosotros- le dijo el hylian.

\- Lo haré-

Antes de ir a las oficinas as tenían más clases por delante, la próxima fue gimnasia, se dirigió al edificio aparte, ahí encontraron a su entrenadora, Din, una mujer pelirroja, hermana de Nayru y Farore, ella, al contrario de su hermana Nayru, era mas energética y estricta, aun así era querida y respetada, tanto con maestros como alumnos, su humor no era precisamente el que le levanta los ánimos a los alumnos.

\- Muy bien, ¿qué tenemos aquí?- dijo viendo a su grupo- veo que las vacaciones los enfriaron, así que 20 vueltas al gimnasio, ¡Ya!- gritó haciendo que la obedezcan, el único que parecía estarse divirtiendo con esa actividad era el joven Sonic Hedgehog, un erizo antropomórfico que corría a la velocidad del sonido, probablemente de la luz. Algunos no duraron las 20 vueltas, entre ellos Kirby, un ser rosado con forma de bola con zapatos rojos, otro de ellos era Yoshi, un dinosaurio pequeño y verde y también Peach, ella solo logró hacer 15 vueltas. Rex, por su parte estaca durando bien, no sentía cansancio, Link estaba igual que Rex, Mario estaba acostumbrado, al finalizar las 20 vueltas todos se formaron- Bien, al parecer tenemos carne fresca- dijo la entrenadora viendo a Rex- Ok gente, sigue mi parte favorita, combates y control de poderes- dijo la pelirroja sonriendo, unos se veían emocionados otros asustados, la entrenadora empezó a formar los combates- Bien, veamos, ¿quién sería bueno?, ¡Rex!- llamo la atención del peliazul- te tocara contra... Bowser- dijo, algunos de sus compañeros se sorprendieron, Rex vio como una tortuga-dragón se subía al pequeño campo de batalla, este veía a Rex como su cena, Rex lo veía neutro- Bien Rex, estas son las reglas: Tienes que derrotar a tu oponente- fue lo único que dijo.

\- Y... ¿Y ya?- preguntó confundido.

\- Si, la verdad no hay mucho que explicar, puedes usar cualquier técnica de combate o poderes en caso de que tengas- concluyó su entrenadora.

Todos veían la batalla que aun no comenzaba, Mario, Link, Ike, Marth y Samus han sido los únicos que habían podido derrotar al mastodonte, Rex se veía tranquilo, caminando alrededor de Bowser, este no espero mas y se lanzó hacia Rex con la intención de morderlo, Rex lo esquivo a tiempo,mas sorprendió, a pesar de que su oponente era grande no era lento, Rex enpezo a atacar al mastodonte con golpes rápidos y ponte tes, logró darle una patada de lleno en la cara de la tortuga-dragón, Bowser se enfado y logró tomar a Rex y lo azoto contra el suelo, el sonido se escucho por todo el gimnasio, Rex intento pararse pero fue nuevamente azotado contra el suelo, Bowser parecía estar divirtiéndose, nuevamente lo azoto contra el suelo, sin embargo, Rex logró sostenerse con sus manos, volteo un poco y tomo a Bowser de su mano para luego lanzarlo al aire, eso sorprendió a todos, Bowser era muy pesado como para alguien lo levantara sin problemas, Bowser molesto y tomándose eso mas que un ejercicio de gimnasia tomo ahora a Rex por el rostro y lo azoto corra el suelo, Rex enpezo a sangrar de la cabeza, eso preocupo a Din, sin embargo Rex parecía seguir peleando, logró quitarse a Bowser de encima, lograron ver que claramente estaba sangrando de la frente, nariz y un poco de la boca, sin embargo se veía decidido, Bowser corrió hacia el y enpezo a lanzar fuego por la boca, que cubrió a Rex por completo.

\- ¡Detengan la pelea!- gritó Mario.

\- ¡Lo aré- dijo Din.

\- ¡No!- se escucho en el fuego, Rex seguía en una pieza, el fuego no parecía importarle mucho, corrió a una velocidad casi parecida a la de Sonic y con una patada elevó a Bowser al aire, fuego empezó a rodearlo, de un momento a otro estaba con Bowser en el aire, Rex simplemente le dio una patada hacia abajo en la cabeza del Koopa, mandándolo de cara contra el suelo, derrotándolo, Rex bajo cansado y aun sangrando, finalmente intento bajar de la pkataforma donde estaba, Link y Ike fueron a ayudarlo.

\- Llévenlo a enfermería- dijo Din, los dos muchachos asintieron y llevaron al peliazul a la enfermería. Llegaron y los atendió el tío de Mario, el Dictor Mario, eran idénticos, solo que su tío era más alto que el fontanero, Link y Ike llevaron al chico con el doctor.

\- ¿que le sucedió chicos?- preguntó el doctor viendo a Rex.

\- Bowser- fueron lo que dijeron los muchachos en unísono.

\- Ay Din, le digo que ese tipo me traerá a varios estudiantes aquí- dijo el doctor.

Después de un tiempo en la enfermería, Rex salió de la enfermería con solo una venda adhesiva en su frente, parecía que no le había pasado mucho, fue a su siguiente clase que era literatura, su profesor era Chrom, el era el padre de Lucina, ella era una chica tímida, aun no había ido a clases porque se había enfermado, la clase fue algo aburrida para Rex ya que no le gustaba mucho la Literatura.

Al finalizar las clases Rex se dirigió a las oficinas para los clubes, estuvo viendo varios y se inscribió en fútbol soccer, vio los entrenamientos y decidió iniciar la próxima semana.

Después se dirigía a su casa cuando vio a Lana, decidió ir a saludarla.

\- Hola Lana- dijo saludándola.

\- Hola Rex, ¿que haces por aquí?-preguntó.

\- Vivo cerca de estos rumbos, pero te vi y decidí saludarte- dijo

Lana se sonrojo un poco, era muy tímida.

\- E-eso es muy amable de tu parte- dijo la peliceleste.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la casa de Lana, Rex se despidió y se fue a la suya, que solo quedaba unas calles más que las de Lana.

 **Lana POV**

Entre a mi casa después de que Rex me acompaño, fue muy lindo de su parte acompañarme, las calles últimamente no son muy seguras, cuando llegue, salude a mi hermana mayor, Cía, ella es idéntica a mi, solo que su piel es bronceada, su pelo es corto y blanco, sus ojos son rojos y es mas alta que yo, ella es muy observadora, es imposible que le oculte algo, cuando me vio me saludo alegremente (eso es raro en ella), y para mi desgracia noto el sonrojo que tenía. Y me hablo.

\- Lana, ¿qué tienes?- dijo mirando mi sonrojo.

\- Nada Cía, no es nada- dije mintiendo.

\- Sabes que a mi no me engañas, por que están más roja que el color de mis ojos- dijo mirándome seriamente, hasta que ella lo dedujo sola... Otra vez- Oh. Por. Dios. Es un chico- dijo con una mirada sorprendida pero mas que todo protectora, Cía era exageradamente sobre protectora cuando se trata de chicos, casi no les tiene confianza, lo cual es comprensible ya que soy su hermana menor, su única familia y quiere protegerme.

\- Emm...Si- dije con los ojos entrecerrados esperando el regaño, nunca llego.

Cía se encontraba respirando, como que meditando la situación.

\- ¿Como se llama?- me pregunto.

\- Rex, se llama Rex- dije.

\- ¿Como es?- siguió preguntando.

\- Es alto, con el pelo azul, ojos rojos, llevaba una bufanda azul que le cubría la nariz y el cuello, emmm, la verdad no le preste mucha atención a lo que usaba- dijo algo avergonzada.

\- Bien, cuando lo encuentre, lo interrogare para saber que quiere contigo- dijo en tono autoritario.

Suspire cansada.

\- Como digas Cía- dije

\- Solo espero que no sea un idiota- dijo suspirando.

 **POV GENERAL**

Rex, volvía a su casa, el vivía solo, este día fue bueno, hizo nuevos amigos, y conoció a una chica increíble, le agrado Lana.

\- Achu- estornudo- creo que alguien esta hablando mal de mi a mis espaldas- dijo- Ñee, no debe ser nada- sin mas que hacer se hizo la comida, consiguió lo que necesitaba para mañana, cuando cayó la noche durmió para prepararse para mañana.

 **Bueno, aquí acaba el primer capítulo de esta historia, ¿Y bien?, ¿les gustó?, ¿qué tan mal esta?, perdón, pero quise hacer uno de estos fics escolares ya que son de mis favoritos, aun así, seguiré con esta historia guste o no, como dije anteriormente aceptarlo Oc en esta historia, he aquí los requisitos.**

 **Nombre:**

 **Edad:**

 **Color y estilo de pelo:**

 **Color de ojos:**

 **Vestuario:**

 **Poderes:**

 **Habilidades:**

 **Gustos:**

 **Pareja (opcional):**

 **Historia:**

 **Bueno, creo que será todo, espero que esta nueva historia haya gustado, no se porque pero me gustaría hacer de esos fics donde haces retos y preguntas a los personajes, pero seria de Desastre Dimensional, no se, comenten si les gustaría y háganmelo saber, bueno, los leo en el próximo capítulo de este fic. O en el próximo capítulo de Desastre Dimensional. Chao.**


	2. Aviso

**Aviso**

 **Hola a todos, la verdad, odio poner un aviso como capitulo, pero no puedo andar dejando reviews a cada rato que quiero hacer alguna aclaración, bueno, lo que pasa es que estaré ausente este mes o tal vez solo dos semanas, ojo, estaré ausente en cuanto historias, NO abandonare las historias, solo estaré ausente en hacerlas por cuestiones tanto personales como escolares, actualizare el summary de Smash School ya que termine con el cupo de Oc, ademas de que pondré otros requisitos mas de sus Oc, bueno nos leemos luego en otro capitulo de Desastre Dimensional o en otro de Smash School, ZarcortFan25, fuera.**

 **Requisitos extra.**

 **Club (como Rex esta en fútbol):**

 **Rival (opcional):**

 **Materia Favorita:**

 **Mejor amigo(a):**

 **Aclaración:**

 **Le daré un diseño al uniforme de la escuela y los viernes sera ropa casual :3 (Si claro, como si los estudiantes fueran casuales). Ahora si me despido, los leo en dos semanas o máximo el próximo mes.**


	3. Nuevos Alumnos

**Hola gente que haya leído esto antes (esquivo un disparo), ¡NICOLE, ESTO NO ES DESASTRE DIMENSIONAL, AQUÍ NO PUEDES DISPARARME!.**

 **Nicole: Si puedo, mira- (carga un arma).**

 **Me lleva, bueno amigos, se que dije en el aviso que estaría ausente este mes, pero encontré tiempo para este capitulo, la verdad, es que yo suelo escribir mis fics en un ipod (raro ¿no?), el caso es que estoy castigado sin poder usar el ipod, este capitulo lo estoy escribiendo en una laptop que es muy difícil de usar, así que algunas cosas serán sumamente difícil poner, como los signos de interrogación y exclamación, no quería escribir en laptop, pero no me queda otra que hacerlo, aun así, tal vez quede bien escrito en laptop, pido disculpas por el retraso, ahora otra cosa, la verdad no me esperaba tanto Oc en solo un capítulo, muchos me agradaron, otros ya se como son y la verdad es que Zeldangelink me da miedo.**

 **Gen (me acostumbre a abreviarlo así que lo dejaré así): Jejejeje, soy asombrosa-**

 **Como sea, os doy la bienvenida a otro capítulo de este fic, agradezco a los que dejaron sus Oc, espero y este capítulo les agrade.**

 **Nuevos alumnos**

Casa de Rex

Como se dijo antes, él vivía solo, sus padres se habían mudado a Smash City hace unos días, no es que no se quieran, simplemente que ellos eran gente muy ocupada, su padre era jefe de policía de la ciudad y su madre era una diseñadora muy reconocida, casi no se veían, así que Rex sugirió que viviera solo, le consiguieron una casa para el, no muy grande pero tampoco muy pequeña, era una relación estable, aunque no tuvieran tanto tiempo con su único hijo, cuando se veían de vez en cuando mandaban al diablo su trabajo, así funcionaban Rex y su familia. El segundo día empezaba y Rex acostumbraba levantarse temprano (no como yo ¬¬). El caso es que se estaba preparando para otro día en su nueva escuela, al levantarse vio una foto que tenía a lado, se veía a Rex con una chica y un chico, la chica tenía el pelo rubio, con un mechón cubriéndole el ojo derecho, unos mechones atados en una coleta y el resto del pelo suelto, ojos azules, el otro era un chico castaño de pelo corto, ojos grises y se veía más joven.

\- Los extraño chicos- fue lo que salió de la boca del peliazul, se levanto, se duchó y empezó a cambiarse.

Casa de Lana.

La hechicera se había levantado temprano, se encontraba fresca y preparada para otro día, como muchos al despertarse, se te olvida aveces que hiciste ayer, excepto que tenía un nuevo amigo, Rex, un chico que se había comportado de una manera sumamente real, la mayoría de los chicos que eran sus "amigos" la usaban como puente para poder llegar a su hermana Cia, tanto ella como su hermana le perdieron una enorme confianza a los varones, la chica se duchó, se cambio y bajo a desayunar, Cia ya se encontraba ahí desayunando un pan tostado y café ( **que rico :3** ), Lana la saludo y se sentó.

\- Buenos días Cia- dijo la hechicera enérgicamente.

\- Buenos días Lana, hoy es un día importante- dijo la albina tomando un sorbo a su café.

\- ¿Por?- preguntó la peliceleste tomando un sorbo a su jugo de naranja.

\- Hoy interrogare al chico del que me hablaste ayer- contestó la albina tranquila, y Lana escupió su jugo y se empezó a dar pequeños golpes en el pecho.

\- ¡¿Iba enserio?!- preguntó la peliceleste secándose la boca.

\- Si, sabes que no confío en los chicos, y mas cuando se trata de ti- dijo la albina relajada.

\- Emm, Cia, n-no es necesario- intento excusarse la ojivioleta.

\- Si lo es, andando que se hace tarde- ambas terminaron de desayunar y se dirigieron al auto de Cia, era un Audi R8 morado con dorado ( **jejeje otro fic, mas versos** ), antes de subir vieron a Rex caminar hacia la escuela, Lana lo saludo.

\- Hola Rex- dijo la hechicera saludando al peliazul, se había olvidado por completo a su hermana prácticamente a un lado de ella, Cia veía al joven como matándolo con la mirada, Rex iba distraído saludando a Lana que se tropezó con una cerca del lugar cayéndose, eso hizo reír a Lana.

\- Entonces es el- dijo Cia neutra, Lana se tensó.

\- Emm si, es el- dijo la hechicera nerviosa.

\- Parece un idiota- dijo Cia.

\- Oye, no tienes que ser grosera- le replicó la peliceleste, Rex ya se había levantado, no entendió que paso, siempre sabia cuando parar, no entendió porque esta vez no supo que estaba la cerca ahí ( **científicamente comprobado, los hombres hacen estupideces por dos razones, por estúpidos y por una chica** ), en fin, el solo se levanto y siguió su camino, Lana por otra parte se le ocurrió una idea.

\- Oye Cia, ¿podemos llevarlo hasta la escuela?- preguntó la chica.

\- ¡¿QUE?!- gritó la hechicera- No, la respuesta es no, no confío en el- argumentaba la hechicera.

\- ¿Como podrás confiar en él si no le hablas?- dijo la ojivioleta con una sonrisa confiada.

\- Agh, bien- ambas condujeron hacia Rex.

\- Hola Rex- dijo Lana desde la ventana.

\- Hola Lana, buenos días- contestó el muchacho.

\- Buenos días, ella es mi hermana Cia- dijo la chica presentando a su hermana, esta lo veía como si lo fuera a convertir en sapo en cualquier momento, de hecho estaba conjurando el hechizo en su mente.

\- Buenos días señorita Cia- contestó gentilmente.

\- Para ti soy señorita Cia- contestó la albina.

\- Es lo que dijo- contestó Lana.

\- Emmm- Cia se veía ( **más versos, ¿debería ser rapero?** ) nerviosa.

\- Rex, quería decirte solo, Emmm, ¿quisieras que te llevemos a la escuela?- dijo la chica tímida, con un sonrojo, Cia ahora miraba a Rex como quererlo matar y hacerlo parecer un suicidio, asistido, pero un suicidio.

\- Muchas gracias Lana- dijo Rex antes de sentarse en el asiento de atrás, Cia empezó a conducir y de vez en cuando miraba por el retrovisor a Rex, se encontraba escuchando música, Cia intento demostrar que es un idiota, susurro algo apenas audible para luego decirle que no escucho por los audífonos.

\- Y dime Rex, ¿quienes son tus padres?- susurro la hechicera esperando a llamar idiota a Rex.

\- Mis padres son Zane y Erza Benkward- contestó el chico aun con sus audífonos puestos, Cia se quedo perpleja.

\- ¿Q-que?- preguntó Cia confundida.

\- Mis padres son Zane y Erza Benkward- volvió a decir el chico quitándose sus audífonos.

\- ¿De donde me suenan esos nombres?- dijo Lana pensando, finalmente llegaron a la escuela.

\- Muchas gracias señorita Cia- se despidió Rex cortésmente, iba a esperar a Lana.

\- Ya vez Cia, el es diferente- dijo Lana viendo a su hermana derrotada por primera vez, luego fue con Rex- Vamos Rex- dijo la chica.

\- Espera Lana, hay algo que no entiendo- dijo el ojirojo.

\- ¿Que es?- preguntó Lana.

\- Ayer vi una nave que los trajo aquí, ¿cómo llegamos en un auto común?- preguntó.

\- O eso, la nave es para recoger a las personas que pagaron por el viaje, ya que no tienen auto o quien los lleve, ¿tú cómo llegaste el primer día?- preguntó confundida la chica.

\- Vine en moto, pero se descompuso- dijo el chico, de repente un borrón multicolor lo tacleo algunos metros lejos de Lana- Auch, eso dolió- dijo viendo que lo tacleo.

\- HOOOLIIIIIS- gritó una chica con el pelo multicolor, verde, amarillo pajoso, rosa, azul y castaño, ojos azul cobalto, tenía una blusa sin mangas gris y unos shorts grises, tenía unos botines negros y tenía un adorno de orejas de gato, la chica había tacleado a Rex sin razón aparente, Lana fue rápidamente a ayudarlo.

\- Por las diosas, Rex, ¿estas bien?- preguntó la chica preocupada.

\- Si Lana, estoy bien, pero, ¿quién eres tú?- me pregunto a la chica que lo ataco.

\- Soy tu nueva amiga, novia, esposa, amante, lo que quieras ^-^- dijo la chica con una sonrisa y cerrando los ojos, eso sonrojo un poco a Rex.

\- ¿Cual es tu nombre?- preguntó Lana con un ligero toque de celos.

\- Soy Zeldangelink- contestó la chica.

\- Gen ¿donde estas?- preguntó una chica que la acompañaba, la chica era de baja estatura cabello liso con una pollina de lado, desde la coronilla. Su pelo era azul claro y se iba oscureciendo a azul hasta las puntas, con unos ojos morados, tenía una camisa celeste con una chaqueta de cuero negra con unos shorts cortos negros y unos converse celestes con unas figuras de estrellas negras y unos zarcillos plateados y un ganchito colgando con la figura de un helado.

\- Hola Monibel :3- dijo la chica que seguía abrazando de manera posesiva a Rex.

\- Ay dios, lo siento amigo, intentaré quitártela de encima- dijo la chica tomando por la cintura a la chica y empezando a jalarla, sin embargo esta seguía aferrada al peliazul- diablos, te hiciste fuerte,mmmm, lo tengo- dijo la chica para después agarro una roca y la convirtió en helado- Mira Gen, helado- la chica le mostró el postre a la ojiazul, esta empezó a olfatear como un perro- ¿Lo quieres?, yo se que si, ¡Ve por- no termino porque Gen ya le había arrebatado el helado- también te hiciste rápida, bueno, al fin te aleje de ese chico, amigo, enserio lo siento, ella es muy activa cuando se trata de peliazules- dijo la ojivioleta.

\- No hay problema, ¿quienes son ustedes?- preguntó Rex.

\- Yo soy Monibel, ella es mi amiga Zeldangelink- volvió a decir la peliazul- Es nuestro primer día- dijo.

\- Si eso puedo notarlo- comento el peliazul.

\- Si, me disculpo de nuevo por la actitud de mi amiga, es muy activa- se disculpaba la peliazul.

\- !UN INCENDIO!- grito un maestro corriendo de un salón que se estaba quemando literalmente, varios alumnos salieron corriendo, sin embargo estaba parada una chica rubia con los brazos cruzados, como esperando a alguien, Rex, Lana, Monibel y Zeldangelink fueron con la chica.

\- ¿Que haces?- pregunto Gen mas curiosa que asustada.

\- Esperando al idiota de Alan- dijo la chica aun cruzada de brazos, luego del salón salio un chico, de pelo negro, con una polera negra con una chaqueta roja con bordes naranja, pantalones azul oscuro y botas militares negras, tenia unos ojos rojo carmesí parecidos a los de Rex solo que mas oscuros.

\- Ahh(suspiro), nada como el olor(?) a fuego en la mañana- dijo el chico aspirando el olor de las cenizas que hizo, oh si, el idiota le prendió fuego a todo el salón donde se encontraba, llego con su amiga y esta le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, Rex y los demás los miraron con una gota estilo anime en su nuca.

\- !IDIOTA!- su amiga volvió a golpearlo, los demás hicieron una mueca de dolor.

\- Lo siento Tara- dijo Alan disculpando cuando volvió a caer al suelo producto de otro golpe- !Oye!, ya me había disculpado- replico el pelinegro.

\- No fui yo- dijo Tara.

\- !Gen!, ¿porque lo golpeaste?- pregunto Monibel.

\- Es que la chica lo golpeo y yo solo quería caerle bien- dijo Gen haciendo un puchero.

\- Me caes bien chica- dijo Tara jodiendo a su amigo.

\- Bien, soy Rex, ella es Lana, ¿quienes son ustedes?- pregunto el peliazul.

\- Mi nombre es Tara, el piromano es Alan- dijo la rubia presentándose.

\- Oigan, ¿Saben donde debemos registrarnos?- pregnto Alan.

\- Claro- dijo Lana- siganme- los demás siguieron a la hechicera.

Mientras tanto en el autobus

Nuevamente al grupo de Link se la había hecho tarde y de nueva cuenta casi perdían el autobus , sin embargo se sorprendieron al ver el autobus con varias personas que jamas habían visto, eso los confundió.

\- Emm, chicos, ¿tomamos el autobus equivocado?- pregunto el hyliano.

\- !Otra vez!- grito Ike asustado.

\- No es el equivocado chicos- escucharon una voz familiar, era Samus- son los nuevos- comento la caza recompensas.

\- ¿Los nuevos?- pregunto Mario confundido.

\- Sip, al parecer Crazy se le olvido decir que vendrían mas- dijo Zelda relajada.

\- Bueno, sera mejor encontrare lugar- dijo Marth en ese momento una chica le llamo la atención, se parecía mucho a el, era como su versión completamente femenina, cabello azul, facciones muy delicadas y tenia una espada de aspecto extraño- disculpa, ¿este asiento esta ocupado?- pregunto el príncipe de manera educada.

\- N-no, esta liiii- la chica se quedo metafóricamente congelada al ver al príncipe, se sonrojo de sobremanera y solo volteo la mirada a la ventana- Esta libre- finalizo la chica, Marth se sentó a lado de ella, Ike sintió la absolutamente justificable necesidad de joderlo.

\- Marth, !Te clonaron!- dijo Ike jodiendo al princes-digo digo al príncipe, este solo bufo soportando su dosis diaria de bullying por parte de su amigo, finalmente llegaron al colegio todos empezaron a bajar dela manera mas ordenada posible, y con eso me refiero a que salieron disparados del autobus dejando al pobre Kirby como un panqueque rosado.

\- !Kirby!- corrió rápidamente Peach a ayudar al héroe de Dreamland- Hay pobrecito, abusan de que eres el mas pequeño- dijo la princesa levantando a la bola rosada.

\- Aveces siento pena por el- dijo Ike saliendo del autobus, apenas su pie toco el suelo fue tacleado por Gen quien activo sus sensores acosa-peliazules y se lanzo directo sobre el mercenario, funciono con Rex, ¿porque no iba a funcionar sobre Ike?- Ayudenme, Lucas, ¿que te dije de traer tus viboras a la escuela?- grito el peliazul molesto.

\- Pero "Colmillitos" esta aquí- dijo el rubio mostrando la caja de vidrio donde se encontraba una serpiente encerrada.

\- ¿Entonces que me esta estrangulando?- pregunto el mercenario viendo a la chica de pelo multicolor abrazándolo- ¿Y tu quien diablos eres?- pregunto Ike.

\- Soy lo que tu quieras- contesto la chica aun aferrada al mercenario, Rex, Lana, Monibel, Tara y Alan llegaron a la escena cansados.

\- Vaya que es rápida- dijo Tara recuperando el aliento.

\- ¿Como supo cuando llego Ike?- pregunto Rex sorprendido.

\- Solo diré una cosa. Gen AMA a los peliazules- contesto la amiga de la mencionada.

\- ¿Dices que ella ama tanto a los peliazules que instintivamente detecta cuando uno llega a la escuela?- pregunto Alan confundido.

\- Ajam- dijo Monibel.

\- Mola- dijo Alan.

\- ¿Alguien quiere quitarme a esta loca de encima?- dijo Ike molesto, los demás se miraron entre ellos.

\- No gracias, no ando de humor- dijo Alan corriendo tomando de la mano a su amiga.

\- Yo te ayudo Ike- dijo Rex quitando con mas facilidad a la ojiazul- ahora, tenemos que irnos, ya casi es hora- así se fueron hacia sus respectivas clases, para desgracia de Ike, su primera clase era química, y como era por parejas rápidamente Gen lo eligió como compañero, esa seria una clase laaaaaaaarga para Ike, digo, esta con una chica hiperactiva que adora a los peliazules en una clase llena de elementos químicos que podrían causar un incendio mayor al que hizo Alan, ¿que podría salir mal?, volvamos con el piromano y su amiga.

A ellos les toco la clase de matemáticas, para desgracia de ambos, el profesor era nada mas y nada menos que... Crazy Hand, sip, el tipo no encontró profesor de matemáticas y se ofreció, aunque no lo pareciera era igual de inteligente que su hermano Master, así que tomo asiento.

\- Muy bien pequeños seres pluricelulares, veo muchas caras que nunca he visto o que probablemente ya haya visto pero se me olvido quienes eran así que lo que haremos antes que nada sera presentarnos- dijo la mano gigante- Mmmmhh TU- dijo señalando a Alan, este solo se encogió de hombros.

\- Bueno, mi nombre es Alan Ignis, me gustan las armas de fuego o todo lo que tenga que ver con este- dijo simplemente.

\- Genial, un piromano, ya faltaba uno en esta escuela- dijo feliz Crazy- ahora tu- dijo Crazy a Tara-

\- Bueno, yo soy Tara Aeris, soy la mejor amiga de Alan, y no tengo muchos recuerdos de quien soy- dijo la rubia confundiendo a varios.

\- Bien, el que sigue- en ese momento una niña, literalmente, entra por la puerta con una actitud de "Soy la puta ama, temanme", la niña tenia el cabello medio ondulado y morado, con un vestido largo negro con la espalda descubierta con una diadema de flores negras y tacones negros, con ojos verdes, entro al salón con la misma actitud antes dicha y se sentó en un lugar equis, Crazy la miro confundido.

\- Disculpa pero, ¿quien eres tu y que haces aquí?- pregunto la mano.

\- ¿Quien eres tu y que haces aquí?- respondió la niña con otra pregunta.

\- Yo doy clases aquí- dijo Crazy.

\- Ahh ¿y en donde das clases?- dijo la ojiverde.

\- ¿Que?- (Crazy).

\- ¿Que?- (Nikki).

\- ¿Quien eres tu? maldita sea- dijo Crazy ya molesto.

\- ¿En donde estoy?- dijo la pelimorada ya jodiendo, en eso entra Master.

\- Oh, veo que ya conoces a la pequeña Nikki- dijo Master.

\- ¿Esa cosa es una pequeña?- dijo Crazy.

\- Tu horrendo pulgar es una pequeña- grito Nikki.

\- No- dijo Crazy.

\- No verdad- dijo Nikki.

\- Esta contaminando ese banco- dijo Crazy.

\- Tu horrendo pulgar esta contaminando este banco- dijo Nikki volviendo a gritar

\- ¿Ya acabaste?- pregunto Crazy.

\- Ya ^-^- dijo Nikki con una sonrisa.

\- Ella es la nueva alumna- dijo Master.

\- !¿QUE?!- grito Crazy sorprendido.

\- Así es, soy tan inteligente que entre a esta preparatoria- dijo la chica orgullosa.

\- No, te expulsaron de todas las secundarias que había y te metieron a esta- dijo Master callando a la pelimorada.

\- Bien, nos estábamos presentando así que, dinos quien eres- dijo Crazy.

\- Yo soy Nikki, tengo 12 años, y solo estoy aquí porque no tengo otra escuela a cual ir- dijo la chica sorprendiendo a todos.

\- B-bien, el que sigue- ahora se levanto una chica de pelo verde claro y largo, con las puntas onduladas, de ojos azules, llevaba puesto un vestido verde agua con unos zapatitos blancos, cintas blancas como pulseras en sus dos muñecas, la chica se presento amablemente.

\- Hola, yo soy Lucero Kazehana, tengo 18 años y me gusta ayudar- finalizo la chica con una sonrisa.

\- Esa es la presentacion mas decente que he escuchado- dijo Crazy- Bien, sigues TU- grito Crazy señalando a Samus.

\- Crazy, ya me conoces- dijo la rubia.

\- Mentira, yo no te he visto en mi larga y sensual vida- dijo la mano loca.

\- Fui yo la que te obligo a comer ese burrito en mal estado por decirme oxigenada- contesto la rubia cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Como hiciste eso si el no tiene boca?- pregunto una chica de cabello lacio y de color caramelo a la caza recompensas.

\- Me las ingenie para que tenga una- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa malévola.

\- Ohhh cierto, ya me acorde de ti, la oxigenada ¿cierto?- dijo Crazy, Samus tenia un tic en el ojo, la chica del pelo caramelo solo se alejaba disimuladamente de la caza recompensas.

\- !TE VOY A MATAR CRAZY!- grito la rubia, el grito se escucho en toda la preparatoria.

Mientras tanto con Master.

La mano derecha se encontraba revisando el historial de los nuevos cuando escucho el potente grito de la caza recompensas, el solo tomo el teléfono e hizo una llamada de linea directa.

\- A todos los profesores, tenemos un código SVAMACOV, favor de prepararse- dicho esto corto comunicación.

Mientras tanto en la clase de biologia.

La maestra Farore era una profesora de cabellos verde oscuro con dos mechones cayendo a los lados de su rostro, con unos ojos verdes fosforescentes, su complexión física era normal, era hermosa a vista de cualquiera con ojos, su temperamento era menos rígido que el de su hermana Din, pero mas duro que el de su hermana Nayru, escucho el comunicado de Master, se dio un Facepalm y fue al pequeño cuarto del aula, entro y saco una pala, eso confundio a varios alumnos, Rex se atrevió a preguntar.

\- Disculpe maestra Farore, pero, ¿para que es la pala?- pregunto el peliazul.

\- Para hacer hoyos en la tierra- dijo Shulk riendo por su mal chiste.

-Sip, pero también por el código SVAMACOV- comento la profesora.

\- ¿Cual es ese código?- pregunto Daraen confundida.

\- **S** amus **V** a **A M** atar **A C** razy **O** tra **V** ez- respondió la profesora, en ese momento el timbre para el descanso sono y todos salieron a la cafetería.

Cafetería

Todos se encontraban comiendo cuando vieron al Co-director correr, o mas bien flotar, por su vida de una Samus MUY enojada que perseguía a la mano izquierda, todos veia a la caza recompensas asustados, otros la veían sin expresion alguna, ellos sabian como se ponia Samus si le llamaban oxigenada así que le restaron importancia, mientras tanto Rex se fue con Lana, Tara y Alan se les unieron y empezaron a conversar.

\- Entonces Rex, ¿A qué club decidiste entrar?- preguntó la hechicera.

\- ¿Club?- preguntó confundida Tara.

\- Al parecer tenemos que entrar a un club para el servicio escolar o algo así- comento Rex- Entre a fútbol soccer- respondió el peliazul.

\- ¿Enserio?, Emmm- Lana se veía nerviosa.

\- ¿Que sucede Lana?- preguntó Rex.

\- Lo que pasa es que ese club parece que ya lo quitaran, casi nadie entraba y pues, la cancha de soccer esta en muy mal estado- Rex se quedo pensando.

\- Bueno, si lo que dices es cierto, entonces tengo mucho trabajo que hacer- esa respuesta confundió a Lana- Y ustedes, ¿a qué club entraran?- preguntó Rex a Tara y Alan.

\- Necesito ver opciones- dijo Alan.

\- Yo creo que entrare en atletismo- contestó la rubia comiendo un trozo de pizza.

\- Oigan, ¿no han visto a Ike?- preguntó la hechicera curiosa.

\- ¡ALGUIEN AYÚDEME!- gritaba el mercenario corriendo de Gen, nadie sabia porque, luego se detuvo en la mesa de Rex.

\- Hola chicos- contestó amistosamente.

\- Hola Gen, ¿que haces?- le preguntó Rex.

\- Nada, solo le estoy pidiendo amablemente una cita a Ike... Con esta cadena- dijo la ojiazul sosteniendo unas cadenas hechas de titanio reforzado.

\- . . .- (Lana)

\- . . .- (Tara)

\- ¡Mola!- dijeron en unísono Rex y Alan.

\- Bueno, me retiro, provecho chicos- dicho eso la ojiazul se fue.

\- Me agrada Gen, pero asusta... Mucho- dijo Rex, los demás le dieron la razón, Rex se quedo viendo alrededor de la escuela, viendo a los distintos alumnos, en un momento cruzo miradas con Bowser, la tortuga-dragón a quien derrotó en gimnasia, cuando termino de comer se levanto.

\- ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Lana.

\- A revivir el club de soccer- contestó el peliazul.

\- Yo te sigo- dijo Gen saliendo de quien sabe donde.

\- ¿Que no ibas a someter a Ike?- preguntó Tara confundida.

\- Miren allá- dijo Gen, los demás vieron y se sorprendieron al mirar a Ike amarrado como el ganado, ósea, con las manos y las piernas amarradas detrás de la espalda- Termine de jugar con el, ahora vamos a revivir el club de soccer- dijo la chica decidida.

Mientras tanto con el grupo de Link.

Estaban ayudando a un chico nuevo, tenía el pelo negro y corto por la parte trasera y por los lados, arriba lo tenía más largo, la parte delantera la tenía peinada hacia la derecha y algo levantada, ojos azules, tenía un collar de media luna, tenía una camisa negra arremangada y desabrochada dos botones cerca del cuello, llevaba unos pantalones negros con unas zapatillas azules con detalles en negro a los costados que formaban un relámpago, y también una capa con capucha de aparentemente hecha con pieles de oso, se encontraba sentado con una chica que le acompañaba, la chica tenía más o menos la misma edad que el, la chica tenía el pelo medio largo y rizado en las puntas, tenía unos hipnotizan tes ojos calipso verdosos, vestía una blusa verde agua y unos jeans grises, tenía una capa como la del otro chico y un collar de un sol y unas botas café claro, se encontraban comiendo y discutiendo lo mismo que Rex y Lana.

\- Entonces, dices que debemos entrar a un club para acreditar, ¿cierto?- preguntó el muchacho.

\- Así es Elben- contestó Link.

\- ¿Y dónde podemos ver los clubes?- preguntó la chica.

\- Podríamos llevarlos Pit y yo después de clases- dijo Marth, el ángel asintió.

Por otro lado estaba ya una Samus mas calmada sentada junto a la chica del cabello caramelo, en clase no pudo verla bien, ahora que estaba calmada la chica entabló una conversación con la chica, esta tenía el pelo lacio con el fleco cubriendo su frente y dos mechones a los lados con unos listones negros (como la Zelda de Skyward Sword), y tenía el pelo atado en una coleta como Samus, con unos extraños ojos rojizos con tonalidades naranjas, era delgada y algo bajita, pero a lado de la caza recompensas, era una niña, traía puestos unos botines cafés con poco tacón, unas calcetas largas rayadas color lila y negro, una camisa holgada gris tipo sudadera y una mini falda. Estaba comiendo augusto con la rubia, aún tenía dudas con respecto a Samus.

\- ¿Te vengaste de Crazy?- preguntó la chica.

\- No mucho- contestó Samus.

\- ¿A que te refieres con "No mucho"?- preguntó de nuevo la chica.

\- Pues, casi lo dejo sin pulgar- contestó Samus poniendo nerviosa a la chica, en esos momentos paso Rex, Tara, Gen, Alan y Lana cerca de su mesa.

\- Disculpa, Samus, ¿verdad?- preguntó Rex.

\- Si, ¿Se te ofrece algo?- preguntó la caza recompensas.

\- La verdad si, ¿Sabes donde esta la cancha de fútbol?- preguntó el peliazul.

\- ¿Para que?- preguntó la rubia interesada.

\- Intento revivir el club de soccer- dijo Rex.

\- Si pues, suerte con eso- contestó la rubia.

\- ¿Que pasa rubia?, ¿no lo sabes?- dijo Tara picando metafóricamente a su compañera de cabello (referencia a que ambas son rubias).

\- Claro que lo se- contestó Samus algo molesta.

\- Si claro, mejor busco a alguien mas listo- dijo Tara.

\- Tara, ¿que haces?- intento preguntar Rex, Alan solo lo cayo.

\- Nadie, me había hablado así antes- dijo Samus poniéndose seria.

\- Obviamente ya apareció quien- dijo Tara poniendo sus manos en su cintura, ella y la caza recompensas tuvieron una guerra de miradas que no iban a perder, después de unos momentos- Listo chicos, ya se donde esa- contestó.

\- P-pero, ¿como?- preguntó Lana confundida.

\- Ella desvío la mirada unos segundos, ahí está la cancha, ahora si vámonos, Tara 1, Rubia 0- dijo la chica con una sonrisa burlona (Alan: Le enseñe bien-), dejaron a la rubia ahí parada molesta.

\- ¡Esto no ha acabado!- gritó Samus.

\- Oh no, esto apenas comienza- dijo Tara sonriendo confiada. Ella y el grupo de Rex fueron al cancha y efectivamente estaba en un estado horrible, no había césped, era pura tierra desnivelada y las porterías estaban tan oxidadas que eran cafés en vez de blancas, ni siquiera tenían redes.

\- Hay Dios, si que tengo mucho trabajo que hacer- dijo Rex viendo el campo- Gen, ¿tú que crees?- preguntó el peliazul.

\- Bueno, la tierra está en desnivel, las porterías están tan oxidadas por falta de mantenimiento, no resistirán un disparo potente, no hay redes, y ni siquiera tienen gradas, costara tiempo, dinero y mucho, muchísimo esfuerzo- comento la ojiazul viendo el panorama, no pudieron pensar mas ya que el timbre sino indicando que debían volver.

\- No dejare esto así- dijo Rex retirándose de la cancha.

Ya en clases, para desgracia de algunos tocaba cocina, y Alan estaba siendo estrictamente observado por Tara, incendio un salón este día, y una clase donde usas el fuego seria como darle una cerveza a un borracho.

\- Bien Alan, es cocina, NO toques nada- dijo la chica, se dio un Facepalm al ver a Alan con su mano completamente rodeada de fuego, la chica le dio otro golpe, ah, esa clase seria la mas dolorosa para nuestro piromano, intentaron hacer unos pastelillos, pero Alan se paso con la mezcla y casi queda atrapado en la mezcla... Casi.

Mientras tanto con Rex, Lana y Gen.

Por todo el receso no había rastro de Monibel, se la encontraron en gimnasia, Din intento ser un poco mas cuidadosa en los combates por lo que le paso a Rex. Aún así tenía que dar la clase de control de poderes, así que decidió hacer algo.

\- Bien, intentando evitar el accidente de ayer, ahora serán combates por equipos, lo siento Rex- dijo Din, Rex solo hizo una seña para que no se preocupara, Lana se confundio.

\- ¿Que te paso?- preguntó la hechicera.

\- No fue nada Lana, tranquila- dijo el ojirojo, Lana frunció el ceño.

\- Dime- dijo la chica algo molesta.

\- Tuve una pelea con el- dijo señalando a Bowser, Lana se asusto- Lo vencí, pero sangre de la cabeza, nariz y boca- finalizó el chico.

\- ¿Y no te hiciste mas daño?, ¿un hueso roto o algo?- preguntó asustada la peliceleste, Rex negó con la cabeza.

\- Tranquila Lana, estoy bien- dijo Rex.

\- Me alegra que se lleve bien con la señorita Lana joven Rex, porque ella será su compañera- dijo Din con una sonrisa burlona.

\- ¡¿QUE?!- dijo Rex sorprendido.

\- Y ya tengo sus rivales, Palutena, Pit, su turno- dijo Din, en eso entra un chica sumamente hermosa, de cabello verde increíblemente largo, con un vestido muy detallado, que mostraba su pierna izquierda y no tenía mangas, tenía un centro de aspecto extraño y un halo azul verdoso detrás de ella, unos ojos verdes y rostro angelical, luego luego su ángel favorito, el chico castaño con su toga de combate, ambos se prepararon- Las mismas reglas de ayer Rex, empiecen- dijo Din. El primero en atacar fue Pit y fue contra Lana, sin embargo al quererla atacar con sus sables, una espada de aspecto extraño se interpuso, vio a Rex y miro que tenía una espada de aspecto extraño (el diseño de la espada es el mismo que el del otro fic, el de mi cuenta de Deviantart), Rex solo negó con la cabeza y empujó al ángel varios metros, su compañera se sorprendió, en ese momento Rex se colocó delante de Lana con su espada desenfundada, nadie supo de donde saco esa espada, ahora Rex y Lana atacaron a la par, Rex utilizó su poder sobre el fuego para atacar a Pit, pero Palutena creo un campo de fuerza entre ellos dos para protegerse de las llamaradas de Rex, la diosa se veía nerviosa, ahora empezó a atacar con su centro creando varios hechizos del mismo (es una diosa, puede hacer lo que quiera), Rex recibió un hechizo de relámpago de lleno, Lana lo ayudo y devolvió el hechizo a la hechicera, sin embargo Din metió al combate a otro grupo, era Elben y Catalin, ellos estaban algo confundidos, pero le restaron importancia, Rex y Pit tenían un combate entre espadas, Rex rápidamente lo venció cuando el ángel doblo la

Guardia un poco, Rex le dio una patada atrás de la rodilla pira derribarlo, luego lo tomo por la espalda y lo levanto, lo que hizo después fue que se elevó, sentí al ángel en sus hombros aun estando en el aire y le aplicó un bombazo a una altura de unos 3 metros, dejando fuera de combate al ángel, Palutena se molesto y lanzó un potente disparo de fuego hacia Rex pero Lana lo cubrió, sin embargo Catalin levanto a Lana con su control sobre la gravedad y la lanzó varios metros lejos, Rex se sorprendió por eso y fue directo hacia la chica, sin embargo Elben se interpuso electrocutando a Rex, este se descuido y Palutena utilizó el mismo ataque de fuego y le dio a Rex en la espalda, la diosa creyó que lo derrotó y se concentró en la pareja, creo una neblina densa alrededor de ellos y cuando la disipó se encontraban muy separados uno del otro, siguió la técnica de "Divide y vencerás", sin embargo no le funciono, los chicos eran fuertes separados, pero eran casi invencibles cuando estaban juntos, así que seria muy difícil la diosa estaba confundida, el chico empezó a formar una inmensa bola de fuego pero un potente gancho lo elevó al aire, era Rex que se había recuperado, luego, Rex se teleteansporto hacia la chica y le dio una patada en la espalda para doblar su defensa, pero Rex estaba agotado, Palutena aprovecho y se lanzó hacia Rex, pero Lana se recuperó y creo un muro con el que Palutena choco, luego la encerró con otros muros luego la aplasto sin lastimarla mucho, solo lo suficiente para derrotarla, pero Rex y Lana estaban cansados, pero aun podían pelear, se lanzaron hacia Elben que estaba vulnerable sin Catalin, el chico volvió a crear la bola de fuego, pero Rex utilizó su poder sobre el agua y apago la bola, eso puso nervioso a Elben, Lana conjuro un hechizo de fuego creando una bola diferente a la del chico, lanzó la bola sobre el chico, no había escapatoria, sin embargo antes de tocarlo, la bola de detuvo, estaba enfrente de Elben, Lana y Rex estaban confundidos, la bola salió disparada a una velocidad sorprendente golpenado a Rex y Lana, la hechicera quedó fuera de combate, Rex estaba muy agitado, alzo la mirada y vio a Catalin poniéndose a lado de Elben, la chica también estaba cansada, Rex se puso de pie y apareció de nueva cuenta su espada, pero estaba muy débil, Catalin lo elevó y lo azoto contra el suelo, derrotando al peliazul, los ganadores fueron Elben y Catalin, el combate dejo perplejos a todos los presentes, Din hablo- Esto fue asombroso, los ganadores son Elben y Catalin- dijo la pelirroja, los mencionados empezaron a ayudar a Rex y a Lana; Link y Ike ayudaron a Palutena y a Pit, afortunadamente esa clase era la ultima y ya podían retirarse. Rex empezaba a caminar hacia su casa cuando se topó con Elben, el chico quería hablar con Rex.

\- Oye amigo- dijo el pelinegro llamando la atención del ojirojo.

\- ¿Eh?, Oh, hola amigo, Elben, ¿cierto?- preguntó Rex.

\- Si, Elben, solo quería decirte que fue un buen combate el de hoy- dijo el chico.

\- Si, sus habilidades son sorprendentes- contestó Rex, en eso llega Catalin.

\- Elben tenemos que- no termino porque vio a Rex- Oh lo siento, no quería interrumpir- se disculpó la chica.

\- No, no interrumpes- dijo Rex- Soy Rex Benkward- se presentó cortésmente el peliazul.

\- Yo soy Catalin, la novia de Elben- dijo al chica.

\- Un gusto, Elben me decía del combate de hoy, no es presunción pero derrotarme no es fácil- dijo Rex algo cansado.

\- Si eso lo note cuando soportaste esa bola de fuego, eres un gran contrincante- dijo Catalin.

\- Ustedes pelean juntos, ¿verdad?- preguntó Rex.

\- Si, somos mas fuertes unidos- dijo Elben.

\- Bueno, fue un gusto conocerlos, tengo que irme ya, mañana tengo que trabajar en lo del club- dijo Rex.

\- ¿En qué club estas?- preguntó Elben.

\- En soccer, pero tengo que revivirlo primero- contestó el ojirojo.

\- Uh, soccer, cuenta con mi apoyo amigo- dijo Elben.

\- Genial, necesitare mucha ayuda, hasta mañana- se despidió Rex.

Oficina de Master

El segundo día había terminado, Master se encontraba en su oficina revisando el historial de los nuevos, muchos tenían un poder sorprendente como Alan, otros necesitaban aprender a controlar sus poderes, en eso entro a su oficina una chica de unos 16 años con el pelo blanco amarrado en dos coletas que el llagaban hasta debajo de la cadera y unos mechones que le llegaban hasta poco debajo de la pera, con unos ojos azules, traía puesto un vestido turquesa con detalles en dorado y negro que le llegaba hasta arriba de la rodilla con unos guantes sin dedos que dejan descubiertas las palmas de sus manos, en ambos dedos del corazón tiene un anillo y unas botas que se amarran, entro a la oficina algo insegura.

\- Hola, me dijeron que vendrías- dijo Master, la chica tomo asiento.

\- Si, creo que sabe porque estoy aquí- dijo la chica algo nerviosa.

\- Si, y debo decirte que no tienes nada de que procurarte, te ayudaremos a controlarte, eres cordialmente bienvenida Life- dijo Master.

\- Muchas gracias- la chica se despidio.

 **Hasta aquí este capítulo, Hola gente, he vuelto con otro capítulo, se que dije en el aviso que estaría ausente, pero afortunadamente logre evitar el problema y estoy de vuelta, aunque el jueves empiezo los exámenes y adivinen cual es el primero que tengo... Así es matemáticas, así que intentare compensar el tiempo que estuve ausente para dedicarlo a más capítulos de Desastre Dimensional y de este fic, se que algunos Oc no tuvieron tanta participación pero repito que son muchos, tranquilos, tendrán más protagonismo en el próximo capítulo, lo prometo, ahora, lo de los clubes, los pondré abajo para que sepan a cual entrar, y lo de los rivales, ustedes pueden decidir qué tipo de rivalidad tendrán, ya sea una de competencia amistosa o una de enemigos mortales, así que les dejare los clubes, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.**

 **Clubes.**

 **Soccer**

 **Baloncesto**

 **Magia**

 **Cocina**

 **Voleibol**

 **Natación**

 **Combates**

 **Gimnasia**

 **Atletismo**

 **Música**

 **Banda de guerra**

 **Porristas**

 **Ajedrez**

 **Clavadismo**

 **Hasta el momento son todas, tal vez agregue mas, así que con este capítulo me despido, ZarcortFan, fuera, Paz.**


	4. El Torneo de las Escuelas

**El Torneo de las escuelas**

 **Hola gente de este universo (me agacho), ok, ¡¿PORQUE CARAJOS ME SIGUEN DISPARANDO?!, ¡ESTOY ACTUALIZANDO LO MÁS RÁPIDO QUE PUEDO!**

 **Nicole: Lo sé, pero se hizo divertido dispararte-**

 **Frank74: Concuerdo con ella-**

 **¿A sí?, pues yo también vine acompañado, ¡AHORA! (Sale un tipo cualquiera)**

 **Tipo cualquiera: Ahora sí putos, ya bailaron las calmadas, déjense caer, pinches nenas- dijo el sujeto haciendo que Gen tuviera un tic en el ojo.**

 **Gen: ¿C-como me llamo?- dijo apretando su puño.**

 **Pizzería de FNAF**

 **Freddy: Necesitamos ideas de cómo matar al guardia-**

 **Chica: Hagámoslo comer pizza hasta que muera-**

 **Bonnie: Pongámoslo a escuchar a Justin Bieber-**

 **Foxy: Wow, queremos matarlo, no torturarlo- (en eso llega un esqueleto con tonos rojizos que cae en la mesa de los animatronicos)**

 **Freddy: ¿Qué es esto?(En eso, ahora el pellejo del tipo entra por la misma ventana). Chicos, ya me llegaron unas ideas-**

 **Foxy: Es mejor que a que escuche a Justin Bieber, le estamos haciendo un favor-**

 **De vuelta con los sociopatas**

 **Yo: . . .-**

 **Los demás: . . .-**

 **Gen: ^-^-**

 **Ike: Estoy condenado-**

 **Todos: Sip-**

 **Bueno vamos al fic.**

 **Rex POV**

El segundo día acabo, el combate contra Elben y Catalin fue duro, ambos eran muy fuertes juntos, cuando llegue a mi casa me lleve una sorpresa inmensa.

 **Fin del POV**

\- ¡Sorpresa!- gritaron día jóvenes, una era una chica de la edad de Rex, rubia, con un mechón cubriéndole el ojo derecho, con una parte atada en una coleta y el resto del pelo suelta, ojos azul cielo, su tez era ligeramente pálida, llevaba una blusa roja con un relámpago, una chaqueta rosa con bordes rosas, un short de mezclilla corto y unas medias negras altas con forma de gato, y unos tenis converse rojos, el otro era un chico un año menor que Rex, tenía el pelo castaño y alborotado, ojos grises y tez pálida, llevaba una playera de cuello blanca, con unos pantalones negros y unos tenis deportivos gris oscuro, Rex al verlos se quedo muy sorprendido- ¿Te sorprendiste?- preguntó el chico.

\- C-c-largo que si, pero, ¿qué hacen aquí?- preguntó el peliazul.

\- Bueno, ¿no podemos visitar a un amigo?- dijo la rubia, los dos abrazaron a Rex y el les correspondió- Nosotros también te extrañábamos- comento la ojiceleste.

\- Yo también chicos, la mudanza fue dura, pero me estoy acostumbrado- comento Rex.

\- Si, y ¿cómo es tu escuela?- preguntó el castaño.

\- Es una buena escuela, tengo buenos amigos, y los profesores son algo... Extravagantes, pero no han respondido mi pregunta, ¿qué hacen aquí?-

\- Nos transfirieron a una escuela que desgraciadamente no es la tuya, y bueno, se hará un torneo entre todas las escuelas de distintas ciudades, incluso de esta misma- comento la rubia.

\- ¿Cuál es su escuela?- preguntó Rex.

\- Ubisoft- comento su amigo.

\- ¿Y la tuya?- preguntó si amiga.

\- Smash Bros- respondió Rex.

\- Uy, entonces seremos rivales en los torneos, es mejor que tus amigos sean fuertes porque nosotros no nos daremos por vencidos tan fácilmente- dijo la rubia.

\- Bueno, hace unas horas tuve un combate en equipos contra una pareja de nuevo ingreso- comento Rex.

\- Una pareja eh, bueno, no creo que sean mejores que nosotros dos juntos- dijo el joven castaño con una sonrisa confiada.

\- Me derrotaron a mi- contestó Rex, eso sorprendió a sus amigos.

\- ¡¿Cómo que te derrotaron?!- gritó la rubia.

\- Tal como lo oyeron, me derrotaron, y ustedes no han podido hacer eso desde hace años- dijo el ojirojo con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Hay Dios, necesitamos practicar más Zoey- dijo el ojigris.

\- Ya lo creo Gary, ten por seguro que los venceremos Rex- dijo la rubia.

\- Me muero por verlo Zoey- comento Rex.

\- Bueno cambiando de tema, Rex... ¡¿Cómo diablos todavía no tienes novia?!- gritó la chica.

\- No otra vez- dijo Rex haciéndose un Facepalm.

\- Zoey, quedamos en que no tratarías de conseguirle novia a Rex, deja que el lo haga solo- comento Gary.

\- No, el es tan inocente que no sabe cuando una chica le tiene la mirada fija, ahorita mismo te consigo una cita- dijo la chica tomando a Rex, fueron a la puerta y al abrirla se encontraron con Lana, la cual apenas iba a tocar la puerta, la hechicera se encontraba con la mirada muy confundida.

\- Hola Lana- salió Rex detrás de su amiga.

\- H-hola Rex, c-creo que vine en un mal momento- dijo la hechicera tímida, sin embargo, Zoey la tomo rápidamente y la arrastró hacia la casa de Rex.

 **En la sala.**

Lana estaba muy nerviosa, Zoey la veía como Cia miraba a Rex, el peliazul solo se estaba pensando en cómo escapar en esos momentos.

\- Y bien dime, ¿cómo conociste a Rex?- dijo la chica viendo a Lana.

\- E-en la escuela- dijo la chica nerviosa.

\- Y ¿cuándo te enamoraste de el?- eso hizo sonrojar a la hechicera de una manera enorme.

\- Ok suficiente, Zoey, al rincón- dijo el peliazul.

\- P-pero-

\- Al rincón- dijo Rex, la chica solo camino cabizbaja y se puso en una esquina de la casa- Lo siento mucho Lana, ella es, muy apasionada cuando se trata de mis amistades- dijo Rex algo nervioso.

\- N-no te preocupes, yo solo quería entregarte esto, se te quedo en la escuela- dijo la chica sosteniendo un dije con forma del Ying y Yang, solo que el Ying tenía una gota de agua grabada dentro y el Yang, tenía una flama, Rex había olvidado el dije después de pelear contra Elben.

\- Mi dije, gracias Lana, esto es algo importante para mí- contestó Rex.

\- O-ok, m-me alegro, ya me voy- la chica salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo con la cara roja.

\- Dios mío, Zoey, ¿qué te dije de no hacerme citas?- dijo Rex semi molesto.

\- Lo siento Rex, pero, eres nuestro amigo, y pues, nos duele que sigas solo- contestó la rubia.

\- Tranquila, entiendo, pero deja de meterte de esa forma en mi vida, puedes hacerlo en otras cosas pero no en la sentimental por favor- aclaró el ojirojo. Después de que convivieran unas horas en la casa de Rex, sus amigos se habían ido.

Al día siguiente llego a la escuela listo para otro día, como apenas era la primera semana, aún no podían usar el uniforme (estoy trabajando en ello) Rex vio a Lana y decidió saludarla pero nuevamente era tacleado por Gen quien lo detectó y se lanzó hacia el.

\- ¡Gen!, ¡¿Qué te he dicho?!- dijo Rex molesto.

\- ¿Qué debo comer mis frutas y verduras?- dijo la chica incrédula.

\- No, lo otro-

\- ¿Que no te muestre Yaoi?-

\- Bueno si, pero eso no-

\- ¿Alejarme de Alan si estamos cerca de una gasolinera?-

\- Me hablaban- contestó él piromano llegando junto a su amiga.

\- ¿Qué sucede aquí?- preguntó Tara.

\- Gen no recuerda lo que le dije- contestó Rex aún siendo sofocado por la chica.

\- Oh, ya me acorde, no atropellar ancianitas en la calle- esa respuesta sorprendió a todos.

\- Bueno, eso también, pero lo otro, lo de no lanzarte hacia mi- dijo Rex.

\- Ohhhh eso, neh, es divertido ^-^-

\- Hola Rex- dijo Monibel llegando.

\- Hola Monibel, ¿me ayudas?- contestó Rex, en eso llega Nikki.

\- Wassap gente, ¿qué cuentan?- dijo la niña como si nada.

\- ¿Quien eres tu?- preguntó Monibel

\- Mi nombre es Nikki, y soy la nueva estudiante-

\- ¿Nikki?- preguntó Monibel

\- ¿Qué tiene?- preguntó la niña.

\- Nikki, el pendejo que escribe este fic de verdad dijo, "sabes que, se me hace fácil y voy a hacerle caso a la dueña de la loca para meter a esta niña, así así así tal cual, Nikki-

\- Bueno, que te valga madres tarada, estoy aquí para quedarme- dijo la niña.

\- No entiendo porque no estás en la sección pasa niños- dijo Rex señalando la parte donde se encontraban los niños jugando.

\- Eso lo puedo responder yo- dijo Master acompañado de la chica conocida como Life.

\- Hola Co-director Master- dijeron todos.

\- Hola, la razón por la cual Nikki, no está en esa sección, es que los niños de ahí son muy... Inocentes, y Nikki, bueno, los traumatizaría- dijo Master.

\- Muy cierto/tiene razón/¿quién crío a esta niña?- fueron lo que dijeron los presentes con respecto a la niña.

\- Una pregunta, ¿porque Rex está siendo estrangulado por Gen?- preguntó Master.

\- Gen ama a los peliazules- dijo Monibel.

\- Mira Gen, es Ike- dijo Alan, señalando al mercenario, Gen se separó rápidamente de Rex viendo a Ike como Springtrap en FNAF3, Ike salió corriendo.

\- ¡TE VOY A MATAR ALAN!- gritaba el mercenario.

\- Gracias Alan- respondió Rex- ¿quién es la chica nueva?- preguntó Rex.

\- Ella es Life, apenas ingresó ayer, tiene un problema que la ayudaremos a resolver aquí- dijo Master- estará en tu salón Rex, ¿podrías acompañarla?- dijo Master.

\- Por supuesto, nos vemos Alan- se despidió el peliazul guiando a la chica.

\- Bueno, es hora de irnos Tara- Alan solo vio como unos puntos negros que formaban la silueta de la chica parpadeaban- Hija de- Alan volteo a todos lados y vio a su amiga en la entrada de la escuela.

 **Con Rex y Life.**

\- Bien, según esto tenemos, ¿enserio?, ¿física?, bueno, ¿quién es el maestro?- Rex guió a la albina y llegaron al salón, su profesor era el abuelo de un gorila con corbata roja, Cranky Kong.

\- Muy bien alumnos, yo les impartiré la materia de la física- dijo el simio- ¿Tienen preguntas?- varios levantaron la mano- ¿qué no tenga que ver de porque soy un simio?- varios bajaron la mano- ¿Y qué no tenga que ver el porque hablo?- todos bajaron la mano- Bien, empecemos- dijo el simio.

 **Con Alan.**

Afortunadamente no toco química, ni cocina, ni ninguna materia donde el azabache pudiera causar un incendio más fuerte que los canadienses, toco la clase más aburrida que te puedas imaginar para un chico muy activo, oh si, literatura, ahora Lucina, la hija del profesor estaba en esa clase, aún que mantenía un bajo perfil, esa chica era más tímida que Lana, Tara le dio curiosidad la chica, pero no pudo acercarse ya que Ike se salvó de Gen debido a que estaban en clases diferentes, pero una chica entro, (su cabello y ojos eran idénticos a Luka Megurine), traía puesta un abrigo negro debajo de un suéter, pantalones rasgados y unas zapatillas negro con rojo, entro asomándose por la puerta.

\- Emm disculpe profesor, ¿está es la clase de literatura?- preguntó la chica.

\- Si, usted es la nueva, ¿cierto?, espera, ¿Diana?- preguntó Chrom confundido.

\- S-si, espera, ¿señor Chrom?- dijo la chica confundida, Lucina se sorprendió.

\- Mira cómo has crecido- dijo Chrom sorprendido.

\- Gracias, ¿está Lucina?- no respondió porque Lucina rápidamente corrió a abrazarla, aún cuando todos se les quedaron viendo raro.

\- Bueno, es genial verte de nuevo, pero estamos en clase, por favor, pasa- dijo Chrom, la chica obedeció, el resto de la clase ambas féminas se tuvieron que contener para que no gritaran de emoción al verse de nuevo, terminando la clase ambas salieron de una forma muy educada, digna de una princesa, con las manos juntas y sobre su abdomen, con la mirada alta y expresión calmada, al salir del salón.

\- ¡KYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA!- gritaron amabas empezando a abrazarse y a dar brinquitos, afuera de la escuela llego un camión de bomberos.

\- Escuche la alarma, ¿pero dónde está el incendio?- dijo el bombero, volvamos con las chicas.

\- No puedo creer que estés aquí- dijo Lucina contenta.

\- Yo tampoco, estoy tan contenta de que nos volvamos a encontrar- dijo la chica emocionada.

\- ¡Atención alumnos!, tenemos un importante mensaje que darles- dijo Master por los parlantes.

\- Se acercara el torneo multi-escolar pronto, los pertenecientes a algún club, se enfrentarán en caso de que quieran contra alumnos de otras escuelas como Ubisoft, SEGA entre otras, cualquier interesado en participar favor de anotar su nombre y club en los volantes que se pegaron en toda la escuela, suerte- Crazy finalizó la llamada.

 **Con Alan y Tara.**

Ellos se vieron y sonrieron, sin embargo, Alan aún no tenía un club, Tara estaba en atletismo, su condición física era muy buena para participará en un gran torneo.

Con Elben y Catalin.

Ellos se encontraban en cocina, su fuerte no era precisamente la cocina, les pidieron hacer unos pancakes y el resultado fue. . . Que Elben quedo atrapado en la mezcla, Catalin intentó sacarlo pero el resultado fue el mismo, ahora ambos estaban atrapados en la mezcla, no es algo que les incomode, ambos siempre están juntos.

\- Es oficial, la cocina no es mi fuerte- dijo Elben.

\- Hay, no te pongas así, hasta te vez gracioso- dijo Catalin viendo a su novio, el chico tenía mezcla en la cabeza dando un aspecto afro y un monóculo en su ojo (sigue siendo la masa). Peach por su lado, no sólo hizo los pancakes más sabroso del multiverso, no, también horneo un pastel de 15 pisos para com escuelas completas, esa chica era una maestra en la repostería, aunque vendría la competencia pronto, pero no precisamente de otras escuelas,

\- ¡Termine!- gritó la rubia contenta, el profesor era el chef Kawasaki, un gran amigo de Kirby, él era el mejor chef que la escuela allá tenido, era muy amable y le encantaba ayudar a los que no eran muy buenos en la cocina, y Peach era su estudiante estrella.

\- Muy bien señorita Peach- felicito el chef- en cuanto a ustedes- en un movimiento rápido Elben y Catalin se encontraban libres- Será mejor que practiquen- dijo Kawasaki.

\- Si señor- dijeron ambos aliviados, luego oyeron el mensaje, se vieron entre ellos y sonrieron.

Ahora vayamos con Nikki.

La niña solo tenía un día en esa escuela y ya se había formado una muy buena reputación imponente, a pesar de no parecer lo que es, la niña imponía respeto y temor en su pequeña persona, aun así cuando trataba de ayudar a alguien lo hacía con dulzura, cuando escucho la noticia se emociono de sobremanera, fue corriendo rápido a inscribirse en un club choco con un chico de 15 años, cabello azul marino y desordenado, con unos extraños ojos morados con gris, llevaba una camisa de manga corta blanca, con un moño desordenado en su cuello, unos pantalones ajustados negros y unos converse negros tipo bota ( **créanme, esas cosas existen** ), este veía a la niña curiosa.

\- ¿Te perdiste pequeña?- preguntó el chico, sin embargo la chica lo tomó por el cuello de su camisa para que la viera a los ojos.

\- Nadie. Me dice. Pequeña, soy Nikki ^-^- dijo la niña soltando al chico, este la vio molesto.

\- Pues, ya apareció quien. Pequeña, yo soy Dante- dijo el chico picando a Nikki, la pelimorada se ofendió, ella solo dio media vuelta dándole con su cabello como una total y auténtica diva, el chico solo le restó importancia- Sin duda esta escuela es extraña, pero si fuera normal, no sería divertido- el chico siguió con su camino.

 **Con Lucero y su hermana.**

La apariencia dulce e inocente de la peliverde era ya conocida, ayudaba a todos sin pedir nada a cambio, se gano también una reputación de "Chica dulce", casi nunca se le había visto sin sonreír de manera sincera, pero a menudo tenía que dar la cara varias veces por su hermana Hime, ella era todo lo contrario a su hermana, de hecho, era más fastidiosa que Gen, molestaba a varias personas, la mayoría personas que se querían pasar de listos con su hermana, ella les hacía bromas sumamente pesadas, a un chico de relleno le pego su casillero con pegamento industrial impidiéndole cambiar libros, y eso fue solo la punta del iceberg, también encerró un grupo de chicos que intentaban sobrepasarse con Lucero, ¿dónde?, en un gimnasio, apago las luces, y empezó a reírse como maniática asustando a los chicos, disparo sin hacerles daño, luego encendió las luces y un gran mantel con sangre falsa apareció que tenía escrito "Dejen en paz a mi hermana Lucero", después de eso, Lucero sintió que a su hermana la veían con miedo y terror, su hermana era un problema, eso era claro, pero ella tenía fe en que ella cambiaría, ella sabía que no sería fácil, pero es mejor intentar y fallar que nunca haber intentado.

\- Enserio Hime, ¿porque les hiciste eso?- dijo su hermana molesta.

\- Porque te quiero, además, eres muy inocente para darte cuenta cuando alguien solo te quiere por la apariencia, créele a una chica traviesa, nosotras sabemos de eso- dijo la niña orgullosa.

\- Por la forma en que vas vestida supongo que te pasaba eso ¿no?- preguntó Lucero al ver a su hermana, tenía puesta una falda rota negra con detalles plateados, calzas negras, botas color plateado, un abrigo con detalles plateados con alas (Como el traje de Hipo de Como entrenar a tu dragon 2) y una cinta color negro en el lado derecho de su cabeza, la chica solo se encogió de hombros.

\- Se aprende de la experiencia ¿no?- dijo la hermana menor.

\- Cambiando de tema, ¿entraras al torneo de escuelas?- preguntó Lucero.

\- Tal vez, hay muy buenos espadachines en esta escuela, el peliazul que peleó contra la pareja aquella, también el elfo de verde, tal vez entre- comento la menor- ¿Y tú?- preguntó de regreso.

\- Tal vez, no sé si aquí hay muchos hechiceros- en eso le cae agua helada sobre ella, su hermana se llevó las manos a la boca por la impresión, no le dio gracia, algunos idiotas se burlaban de ella, pero eran callados cuando su hermana menor disparo unos cuchillos que cayeron cerca de ellos clavados en la mesa, eso fue suficiente para callarlo, Lucero estaba de pie aún en shock, en eso dos albinos fueron corriendo hacia ella.

\- L-lo lamentó mucho señorita, mi hermana conjuro mal el hechizo, lo siento mucho- dijo un albino con ropajes negros con detalles dorados y ojos marrones.

\- S-si, lo siento mucho- dijo la hermana gemela de el albino.

\- Escupan sus últimas palabras- dijo Hime apuntándoles con un arma que saco de no sé dónde.

\- ¿D-d-de d-do-donde sa-sacaste esa a-arma?- dijo Lucero temblando de frío.

\- ¡¿QUIEN FUE EL IDIOTA QUE SE ROBO MI SCAR-H?!- gritó un chico en la cafetería (cualquiera sabe de quién estoy hablando). Alan rápidamente llego con Hime con cara de pocos amigos- ¡Devuélveme mi arma pequeña ladrona!- gritó Alan.

\- ¿Oh si no que?- dijo Hime enfrentando a Alan.

\- Dios mío, ¿qué tan loca estas para enfrentarte a un piromano?- dijo Tara sorprendida, en eso llegan Rex, Gen, Monibel y Nikki.

\- Dios mío, ¿estás bien amiga?- dijo Rex sacando el agua de la chica.

\- ¿Qué sucedió aquí?- preguntó Gen.

\- Fue mi culpa- dijo la albina algo culpable.

\- T-tranquila, a-amiga- dijo Lucero aún fría, Rex empieza a usar su control sobre el fuego para quitarle el frío a la chica, eso la sorprendió- ¿E-eres un h-hechicero?- preguntó Lucero confundida.

\- No, no lo soy, pero tengo control sobre el agua y el fuego, no es magia, solo técnica y control natural- dijo Rex.

\- Eso es extraño- comento Hime- Espera, tu peleaste contra la pareja ayer, el espadachín, ¿puedes pelear conmigo?- dijo la chica.

\- Lo siento, no puedo, tengo que revivir el soccer para competir en el torneo multi-escolar- comento Rex.

\- Oww, bueno, pero enserio, quiero pelear contigo- dijo la menor.

\- ¿Porque no peleas contra Alan?, el también es espadachín- comento el ojirojo.

\- Nah, no es lo mismo pelear contra un piromano que contra un ninja elemental- dijo Hime.

\- Oye- se ofendió Alan.

\- Ya ten tu Scar no sé que- dijo la chica.

\- Enserio lo siento- dijo el albino.

\- No hay problema, ¿cuales son sus nombres?- preguntó Lucero con su misma sonrisa.

\- Yo soy Robin, ella es mi hermana es Daraen- dijo el albino.

\- Ok, anotado- dijo Hime mostrándoles a ambos hechiceros una lápida con sus nombres inscritos en el.

\- ¿de dónde sacaste eso?- preguntó Daraen.

\- Mejor pregunta, ¿cómo la sacaste tan rápido?- comento Robin asustado.

\- No preguntes- sorprendentemente eso salió de Lucero- Ok, ya arreglamos esto, ¿quieren sentarse a comer con nosotras?- sugirió Lucero, los gemelos aceptaron pero estarían preparados para cualquier cosa que tramara su hermana menor.

 **Con Lana**

Lana estaba muy avergonzada por lo que pasó en casa de Rex ayer, en todo el día había evitando a Rex para evitar algún momento incomodo, no funcionó, Rex la seguía para aclarar todo lo que pasó, fue a una parte del parque, dio un silbido y de la nada apareció un UltraRaptor ( **N/A: Ese es un dinosaurio inventado por mí para mí Oc, imagínense un velociraptor de 2 metros de alto y 7 metros de largo desde el hocico hasta la punta de la cola, color azul fuerte por arriba decolorándose hacia el estomago, ahí es blanco, la cola es única, empieza gruesa y termina delgada como un látigo, con las típicas garras de un Raptor, es muy inteligente, él se comunica con Rex por lenguaje de señas, él lo tenía desde que era niño, es su más fiel compañero** ), Rex empezó a acariciar a su amigo como un perro.

\- Hola amigo, ¿tú también me extrañaste?- preguntó Rex a su amigo, este solo le hizo señas ( **pondré entre comillas lo que quiere decir** ).

\- "Papá y Mamá venir mañana, querer ver amigos de Rex"- Rex se sorprendió, ¿sus padres vendrían mañana a visitarlo y ver a sus amigos?, eso era malo en cierto punto, pero ahora eso no era lo más importante.

\- Bueno, eso no importa ahora, vez esa chica- Rex señaló a la peliceleste- ella es amiga, pero me ha estado evitando todo el día, ¿crees que puedas ayudarme a hablar con ella?- preguntó Rex a su amigo, este asintió, Rex subió al lomo de su amigo ( **ni modo que a su espalda** )- bien Raptor, vamos- Rex y Raptor saltaron del arbusto y rápidamente, Raptor tomo a Lana con sus brazos asustando a la peliceleste en el proceso.

\- ¡AAAHHHHHHH!- gritó Lana completamente asustada.

\- Hola Lana- dijo Rex montando a su amigo reptil.

\- ¡Rex!, ¡¿Qué haces?!- dijo la hechicera aún asustada.

\- Quería hablar contigo, y me has estado evitando todo el día- dijo Rex viendo a la hechicera aún en los brazos de su amigo.

\- ¿Y no se te ocurrió pedirlo?- preguntó Lana.

\- Me has estado evitando todo el día, arreglemos esto- dijo el ojirojo, en ese momento, Raptor elevó por los aires a Lana siendo atrapada por Rex, el dinosaurio se detuvo y ambos bajaron- Ahora sí dime, ¿porque me has estado evitando?- dijo Rex serio.

\- B-bueno, es por... Por...-

\- Por lo de ayer, ¿cierto?- dedujo el peliazul.

\- Bueno, si, me puse nerviosa por lo de tu amiga y pues, quería evitar un momento incomodo contigo- dijo Lana.

\- Lana, eres mi amiga, y admito que Zoey fue algo exagerada con lo de ayer, pero confía en mí, no debes sentir vergüenza, ellos son buena gente, estoy seguro que tú también- dijo el peliazul sonriendo, en eso Raptor se movió haciéndolo volver a la realidad- Oh cierto, no los presente, Lana, él es Raptor, Raptor, ella es Lana- sorprendentemente el reptil saludo a la chica como si nada, eso extraño a Lana.

\- ¿Puede hablar?- preguntó la hechicera.

\- Ojalá, no, él es muy inteligente, nos comunicamos por lenguaje de señas- dijo Rex.

\- Ok, pero me puedes bajar, es que él es algo alto y me dan un poco de miedo las alturas- contestó la peliceleste, Raptor río un poco, Rex sabía que algo tramaba.

\- Raptor, ni se te ocurra- no terminó por qué su amigo se fue corriendo obligando a su amo y a su acompañante que se aferren a él mismo, se fue corriendo por todos lados asustando a algunos estudiantes- Raptor detente- sin embargo el animal no escucho hasta que de repente paro en seco, causando que solo Rex saliera disparado de el, Lana no porque se sujetó del cuello de Raptor, la razón por la cual se detuvo es que alguien se interpuso en su camino, un lagarto naranja con barriga amarilla, brazos algo largos con 3 dedos, unas alas grandes con el interior azul verdoso y naranjas por fuera, era nada más y nada menos que Charizard, ambos reptiles se vieron y salieron rayos de anime ( **esos que dan a entender que es una rivalidad** ), se veían como si se fueran a atacar en cualquier momento, Rex se recuperó y fue con su amigo- Ok amigo, aquí no hay nada que ver, será mejor irnos antes de que causes una revuelta- Rex intentaba que su amigo no hiciera una locura, Charizard por otra parte, solo le hizo la seña a Raptor de cortar la garganta, en señal de reto, Raptor no se quedó atrás y empezó a tronar sus 4 dedos en señal de que aceptó el desafío, sin embargo, Rex intervino- No no no, no vinimos a pelear, así que por favor retiraré- dijo Rex poniéndose enfrente de su amigo.

\- ¿Porque no los dejas pelear?- preguntó un chico de unos 15 años, su cabello era castaño oscuro (o negro, no se) llevaba una gorra roja con blanco, con una playera negra debajo de una chaqueta roja y unos pantalones de mezclilla y unos tenis deportivos- Tal vez es mejor que dejes que arreglen sus diferencias- sugirió el chico.

\- Bueno, Raptor, ¿tu quieres pelear?- preguntó Rex a su amigo, el dinosaurio asintió- Ok- fue lo que salió de Rex. La pelea dio inicio y Charizard salió volando hacia Raptor con gran velocidad, Raptor logró esquivarlo e intentó darle con su cola, cosa que no pudo lograr, Charizard intentó tomarlo para elevarlo y lo logró, cuando intento tirarlo de una gran altura, pero Raptor es colgó de Charixard con su cola, Charizard molesto intento enviar una llamarada contra Raptor, el cual preparaba un ataque de agua, ambos ataques chocaron y crearon una cortina de vapor demás impidiendo ver qué sucedía, en la cortina se podían ver en unos momentos como dos siluetas chocaban entre golpes, coletazos y demás, Charizard salió de la cortina de vapor volando y cargo un ataque más poderoso, sin embargo Raptor no se encontraba en el suelo, se encontraba en cima de Charizard, lo tomo con sus garras impidiéndole un escape, y se lanzó al vacío junto con Charizard, el resultado fue que ambos chocaron contra el suelo calle do cerca de sus amos, aún querían pelear, pero se levantaban muy pesadamente, hasta que alguien interfirió, no fue Lana, ni el chico castaño, ni Rex, fue nada más y nada menos que Crazy, detuvo el combate después de presenciarlo, lo vio y nadie se dio cuenta.

\- Muy bien chavales, este fue un gran combate, lo declaró empate- eso dejo desconcertados a los presentes- Fue suficiente, ambos son grandes guerreros, pero utilicen esa energía en el torneo- ahora intervino Rex.

\- Lo siento Co-director Crazy, pero Raptor no es un estudiante, es mi amigo- comento el ojirojo.

\- Ow, es una lástima. . . Bueno, yo me voy- dijo Crazy marchándose.

\- Eso fue raro, como sea, ¿cuál es tu nombre amigo?- preguntó Rex.

\- Soy Ash, soy el entrenador de Charizard- dijo el chico.

\- Un gusto, si no te molesta, Raptor y yo nos retiramos, nos vemos- dijo Rex despidiéndose.

En el campo de fútbol.

Gen ya se encontraba ahí, Rex la citó para checar que se debía hacer, el peliazul llegó con Raptor a un lado, Gen lo miro curiosa.

\- ¿Qué es esa cosa?- preguntó la chica.

\- El es Raptor, es mi amigo y compañero de toda mi vida- comento el chico presentando a su amiga- Raptor, ella es Zeldangelink, Gen para los amigos- comento Rex- Ahora sí, ¿qué tenemos aquí?- dijo Rex viendo la cancha.

\- Esta condición es deplorable, tenemos que saber cómo repararlo- comento la chica- Mmmmhhh, tengo una idea- comento Gen.

\- Te escucho- comento el peliazul.

\- Hagamos una demostración, hagamos dominadas, con estilo, así varios estarán pendientes de lo que hacemos en este club- sugirió la ojiazul.

\- Es una buena idea, andando- dijo el chico tomando un balón de soccer que la chica trajo, fueron a una parte del parque, ya que habían algunos estudiantes, Gen para llamar la atención puso un estéreo para que escucharon y Rex empezó ( **Inserte aquí canción "Miss Alissa" de Eagles of Death Metal** ). Cuando la canción empezó Rex elevaba el balón y solo hacía pequeñas dominadas mientras Gen esperaba, Rex empezó a hacer la "Vuelta al mundo" repetidas veces sin parar, luego cambió de pierna, pero solo mantuvo el balón quiero, Rex tomó impulso, elevó el balón, se agachó un poco y el balón cayó en su nuca sin moverse- Gen, te toca- dicho eso, el chico lanzó el balón hacia la chica ( **ojo, no uso las manos** ), la chica recibió el balón deteniéndolo en su pierna, luego siguió haciendo las dominadas con el muslo de la pierna, luego pasó el balón a su cabeza balanceandolo, luego la chica colocó sus manos enfrente a la altura de la cabeza, pasó el balón a su nuca y empezó a girar sobre si, haciendo que el balón pase por su nuca y brazos sin que cayera, luego leo hacer el "sombrero" para dársela de nuevo a Rex quien la atrapó con la parte de atrás de su rodilla impidiendo que escape, lo eleva y simula darle un baño así a la gente que estaba ahí, pero lo que hizo es que pasó su pie arriba del balón para no tocarlo y con el de ataras eleva de nuevo la pelota y con los hombros para dominarla con estos, Gen se preparaba, Rex se la pasó a la chica quien antes de recibirla, dio un mortal hacia atrás pateando el balón hacia arriba con algo de fuerza, la chica empezó a acomodarse algunos mechones del rostro, antes de que el balón cayera, ambos lanzaron una patada hacia adelante con la suela del pie, dándole justo al balón deteniéndolo y terminando en una pose épica, la gente empezó a aplaudir por el espectáculo, ambos jóvenes agradecieron algo cansados, Elben había llegado a mitad del espectáculo, se anotó en soccer y pasó por la gente que si gustaban inscribirse al club de soccer, consiguieron suficientes para formar un equipo y tener sustitutos, cuando Gen y Rex bajaron Elben les hablo.

\- Hola chicos- saludo el chico.

\- Hola Elben- respondió Rex, en eso un pelotazo lo saco de sus pensamientos, vio a Alan el cual silbaba en modo inocente y desviaba la mirada.

\- ¿Qué? No fui yo, fue Tara- dijo señalando a su amiga, la cual se molesto con el azabache.

\- Idiota- su amiga le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, en eso llega Samus acompañada de Anker, sin embargo, ella también venía acompañada, junto a ella venía un chico de 17 años, con el cabello gris platinado y desordenado (como Rin Okumura), con ojos café chocolate, tenía un pantalón de mezclilla y una gabardina y unos zapatos elegantes negros; la casa recompensas se veía molesta.

\- ¡TÚ!- dijo Samus señalando a Tara.

\- ¡YO!- gritó Tara viendo a Samus.

\- ¡Ella!- gritó Alan aún aturdido en el suelo.

\- Tenemos asuntos pendientes por resolver- dijo la caza recompensas sería.

\- Cuando quieras oxigenada- dijo Tara, eso molestó a la rubia.

\- ¿Cómo me llamaste?, pequeña- dijo Samus viendo a la chica.

\- Haber haber haber, ¿de qué me perdí?- dijo el chico que acompañaba a Anker.

\- De mucho Teylor, la chica de allá trolleo a Samus de formas tan épicas que son difíciles de describir y- recibió una mirada de odio de Samus callando a la chica.

\- Emm, chicos, este no es el momento para una de sus rivalidades- comento Rex intentando detener la pelea.

\- si, utilicen esa ira en los torneos- nuevamente Crazy apareció de no sé dónde asustando a los presentes.

\- Crazy, no hagas eso- dijo Samus.

\- Pero es divertido- dijo la mano loca.

\- ¿Harás eso con todos los estudiantes de aquí?- preguntó Tara.

\- Bueno, si lo pones así. . . ¡PERO CLARO QUE SI!- dijo la mano loca elevando la voz, luego se escucha el timbre de fin de receso.

 **Con Anker y Teylor**

Ambos estaban en matemáticas con Crazy, esa clase era aburrida para ellos, aunque les sorprendió lo inteligente que era Crazy, sabía cómo resolver binomios conjugados multi-universales, pero no recordaba el nombre de sus alumnos, él era raro.

 **Vamos con Nikki**

Desgraciadamente el chico con el que chico estaba en su clase de música, se podría decir que no se llevaban muy bien, aunque en cierta parte es culpa de Nikki, Nayru, empezó a enseñarles a tocar un instrumento, Nikki se había lucido en tocas con una guitarra acústica, sin embargo Dante utilizó el piano del salón y toco una melodía sumamente complicada con mucha facilidad, eso fue suficiente para callar a la niña.

\- Esto es genial, tenemos muchos prodigios musicales- dijo la maestra peliazul alegre.

 **Con Alan y Tara**

Ellos estaban en gimnasia, en un tradicional juego de quemados, del equipo de Alan, solo quedaban Tara, Link, Ike y el, contra Samus, Ganondorf, Bowser, Shulk, Sonic y Mega-Man, parecía una victoria fácil para el equipo de Samus, pero Alan tenía un As bajo la manga, saco una RPG sin su misil, colocó unas cuantas pelotas y empezó a disparar a diestra y siniestra,pero más que nada SINIESTRA, lo curioso, es que esos balones al tocar el suelo o la pared causaban una pequeña explosión, el resultado es que solo quedaron Alan y Tara contra Ganondorf y Samus; Ganon y Alan, lanzaron sus balones uno al otro, estando a solo 1 metro y medio de distancia, los idiotas no daban a ninguno, hasta que Alan tomo un balón en sus manos y lo pateo dándole en la cara a Ganon.

\- Ha, estás fuera- sin embargo Samus sacó al piromano, quedando solo Tara y Samus, ambas rubias se veían como una presa.

 **20 minutos después**

El gimnasio estaba completamente destruido, no había techo, había fuego en todas partes y alguno estudiantes fueron llevados al hospital, otros quedaron incrustados en las paredes, bueno, solo los que intentaron detener a las locas, ¿qué pasó?, no mucho, solo una épica batalla más cabrona que Goku contra Veggeta, ambos en fase Súper Sayain Dios Súper Sayai, ambas rubias estaban tiradas en el suelo sumamente cansadas, en eso llega Din.

\- ¡¿PERO QUÉ RAYOS PASO AQUÍ?!, ¡SOLO DIJE, "UN JUEGO DE QUEMADOS", SOLO ESO!- dijo la profesora enojada.

\- Y eso fue maestra- dijo Alan como si nada.

\- ¡¿Y PORQUE MI GIMNASIO ESTA DESTRUIDO?!- preguntó Din molesta.

\- Oh, eso, bueno, Tara le dijo oxigenada a Samus, y ella le dijo operada, empezaron a tomarse enserio esto y terminaron peleando, vea el lado positivo- dijo Alan.

\- ¡¿Y CUÁL ES ESE LADO?!- dijo Din aún molesta.

\- ¡QUÉ TENGO LA PELEA GRABADA EN HD!, ¡ESTO TENDRÁ MUCHAS VISITAS EN YOUTUBE!- dijo el chico contento.

\- ¡Solo!, vayan a los vestidores- dijo la pelirroja molesta.

 **Con Link**

Su grupo estaba emocionado con el torneo, otras escuelas convocarían a los mejores estudiantes de muchas instituciones de otras ciudades, estaban que no cabían de los nervios.

\- ¡Esto es emocionante!, competiremos contra estudiantes de otras escuelas, esto será ¡ÉPICO!- gritó el elfo emocionado.

\- Lo sé, dicen que muchos de sus estudiantes son muy fuertes, me muero por pelear contra ellos- dijo Marth igual de emocionado, en eso llega Ike adolorido.

\- Wow, ¿qué te pasó Ike?- preguntó Pit viendo a su amigo.

\- Una pelea de gatas, Samus contra una chica rara llamada Tara- dijo el mercenario adolorido.

\- Auch, que mala suerte amigo, cualquier idiota sabe que no se tienen que meter con Samus- dijo Mario.

\- Si, pero esa chica le dijo oxigenada y sin temor, es más, quedaron empatadas- dijo el mercenario asustando a sus amigos.

\- Esa chica parece dar miedo- dijo Pit.

\- Y da, pero es muy buena gente- eso lo dijo Alan llegando a escena.

\- ¿Tu eres amigo de la que se enfrentó a Samus?, Alan ¿verdad?- comento Link.

\- Así es, Tara es mi mejor amiga y eso que vistes no es ni la mitad de su poder cuando está realmente molesta, espera al torneo para verla competir enserio- dijo Alan despidiéndose.

 **Con Rex**

Gracias a Gen lograron conseguir mucha gente, la ojiazul lo acompañaba, estaban revisando la lista de los inscritos.

\- ¿Quién diría que con una sola actuación pudimos conseguir muchísima gente?- dijo Gen sorprendida.

\- Sip, ya tenemos a los jugadores, solo falta el campo- Rex se veía algo preocupado.

\- ¿Sucede algo Rex?- preguntó la chica.

\- No mucho, Raptor me dijo que mis padres vendrían mañana a verme a mí y a mis amigos- dijo el peliazul.

\- ¿Y?- preguntó Gen.

\- El problema es que, no se, no es que tenga muchos amigos, estás tú, Lana, Elben, Catalin, Frank y Tara, seguro estarán nerviosos de conocerlos- comento Rex.

\- Tal vez, pero ten por seguro que te apoyaremos- dijo Gen.

\- Gracias Gen, bueno, aquí me despido, nos vemos mañana- Rex se despidió.

\- Bien, ahora, ¿qué iba a hacer?- luego vio una ancianita en la calle, sonrío de manera siniestra pero Rex volvió y se interpuso en su camino negando con la cabeza- Rex, solo una- dijo la chica, Rex solo silbó y Raptor apareció.

\- Hola Raptor, ves esta chica, bueno, llévala a su casa y por favor que no dañe a nadie- dijo Rex, Raptor asintió y se llevó a la chica quien gritaba cosas como, "solo una/por favor/estas me las pagarás Rex, entre otras cosas, el peliazul solo camino hacia su casa y se encontró a Nikki- Hila Nikki- saludo el peliazul.

\- Hola- dijo la niña algo aburrida.

\- ¿Qué tienes?- preguntó Rex.

\- Espero a una amiga, dijo que vendría por mi, pero se está tardando- dijo la niña, en eso llega una chica rubia in ojos azules.

\- Hola Nikki- saludo la rubia.

\- Hola Chicadelee, tardaste (apuesto a que Nikki pensó que era Nati XD, además de que los animatronicos del FNAF son humanos, versión de Pole-Bear, esos diseños me encantaron)- replicó la niña.

\- Lo siento, Bon intentó matar a Freddy por tocar su guitarra- dijo la rubia.

\- Hay Bon, bueno, nos vemos Rex- dijo la niña.

\- Nos vemos Nikki, hasta mañana- se despidió el peliazul, por el recorrido se encontró a sus amigos con otras personas, unos sujetos con capucha, era algo misteriosos.

\- Hola Rex- dijo Gary saludando a su amigo, este le saludo también.

\- Hola chicos, ¿qué cuentan?- dijo Rex.

\- Las medallas que ganaremos en el torneo- dijo Zoey emocionada.

\- Eso lo quiero ver, será una. Interesante competencia- dijo el ojirojo.

\- Si, y cuando derrotemos a esa pareja que dijiste, seremos los mejores- dijo la rubia algo arrogante.

\- Ese tono arrogante me huele a inseguridad- dijo Rex poniendo nerviosa a su amiga.

\- C-claro que no, los venceremos- dijo la rubia, en eso pasaron casualmente Tara y Alan.

\- ¿Vencer a quien exactamente?- preguntó Tara juntándose con Rex.

\- ¿Ustedes son los que derrotaron a Rex?- preguntó Gary.

\- Ellos no, son Tara y Alan, son amigos míos.

\- Yo soy compañero de Rex en soccer- dijo Alan.

\- ¿soccer?, creo que lo habías dejado- preguntó Zoey, ahora llego Gen.

\- No creo que Rex haya dejado el soccer, acabamos de hacer un espectáculo de primera hace unos momentos- dijo la ojiazul.

\- ¿Ellos son tus amigos?- preguntó Zoey.

\- ¿Algún problema oxigenada?- Zoey se ofendió y Rex decidió interferir.

\- B-bueno gente, si, ellos son mis nuevos amigos, Alan, el piromano, Tara, la bipolar y Gen, la loca- dijo Rex.

\- Yo no soy loca- dijo Gen.

\- Atacaste a Ike esta mañana- dijo Tara.

\- Touche- dijo Gen.

\- Bueno, la competencia vino interesante este año- dijo Gary con una sonrisa confiada.

\- Y créeme cuando te digo, que nosotros, no nos daremos por vencidos tan fácilmente- eso lo dijo Alan con su ya característica sonrisa burlona.

\- Nos vemos en la competencia. Smashers- dijo Zoey cruzada de brazos.

\- Lo mismo digo. Ubisofters- dijo Gen encarando a la rubia.

\- Esto terminara mal, lo presiento- dijo Rex nervioso.

 **Bueno gente, aquí les traigo otro capítulo (Gen me taclea).**

 **Gen: Dijiste que actualizarías el Lunes- dice mientras me estrangula.**

 **Tuve compromisos de último momento, pero, aquí estoy ¿no?-**

 **Nikki: Soy la ostia, nadie se meterá conmigo-**

 **Escepto Dante**

 **Nikki: Cállate-**

 **Bueno amigos, aquí les traigo otro capítulo de este fic, aún los Oc no tienen mucha participación, pero en el torneo que tengo planeado darán lo mejor de sí, algunos autores al parecer no me dijeron en que club estará su Oc, o tal vez no lo he visto, como sea, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, la próxima actualización será "Desastre Dimensional", temo decirlo, y ya se lo dije a Gen en PM, el fic está llegando a su final, aunque creo que le haré otra temporada, veamos primero que sucede, sin mucho más que decir, me despido, nos leemos luego, no usen drogas, eviten cualquier motivo para suicidarse y nos vemos la próxima actualización. ZarcortFan Fuera.**


	5. Extra

**Extra: Un muy mal día**

* * *

 **Hola a todos *disparan* ¡mierda!, ok, lamento tardar tanto, pero no jodan, confórmense con Armaggedon Dimensional, bien, gente, este no es un capitulo, "normal", es un extra, el motivo de traerles un extra es porque aun no tengo una idea fija sobre este fic, así que escribí este extra para recordarles la existencia de este fic :v, espero y les guste este extra, empecemos.**

* * *

 **Extra: Un muy mal día**

* * *

* **Media noche, casa de Rex** *

Los meteorólogos no controlan el clima, eso era algo que Rex sabia completamente, un meteorólogo puede equivocarse, y lo hizo, cuando pronosticaron una noche tranquila con nubes despejadas, lo que Rex nunca imagino es que esa noche una tormenta azotaría Smash City, la tormenta eléctrica descompuso su alarma.

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Rex se despertó como si nada, aunque se podía sentir el aroma de lluvia desde dentro de la casa, miro cansado su reloj y notó que eran las 7:20 de la mañana y el debía ir a la escuela a las 8:00, abrió los ojos exaltado, rápidamente busco su ropa casual, pero antes debía asearse, rápidamente se dispuso a bañarse, por suerte la tormenta no afecto el drenaje de la colonia, terminándose de bañar rápidamente se cambio, ya no llevaba su bufanda, sino un cubre-bocas azul marino, se puso una playera amarilla de manga corta y un chaleco de cuero negro con capucha, pantalones negros y tenis deportivos blancos, fue rápido a su cocina y agarro rápidamente un plato y un tazón de cereal, empezó a desayunar velozmente y se preparo para salir.

 **Con Lana**

A diferencia de Rex, la peliceleste no tuvo problemas para despertarse, generalmente Cia la levanta temprano, y así fue, la chica se encontraba sumamente fresca, mientras ella desayunaba, Lana bajaba cambiada, ahora vestía una blusa de manga corta blanca poco ajustada junto a unos shorts azules con mayas negras y unos zapatos negros, su pelo lo dejo completamente suelto, sin ninguna trenza o liga que lo amarrara, mientras bajaba a desayunar Cia la vio sorprendida.

\- Waow, Lana, ¿y ese cambio porque?- pregunto la ojiroja.

\- Buscaba un cambio, ¿como me veo?- pregunto Lana.

\- te vez genial, bueno, apúrate que se hace tarde- dijo la morena a su hermana.

 **Mas tarde**

Lana ya estaba preparada, Cia y ella subieron al auto de la ojiroja y partieron a la escuela llegando a tiempo. Vio como la lluvia se volvía intensa, Cia le entrego a Lana una sombrilla, la peliceleste la tomo y la abrió para no mojarse encontrándose con Alan y Tara.

\- Hola chicos, ¿que tal la lluvia?- pregunto Lana.

\- Mojada- respondió Alan tranquilo hasta que Tara le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

\- Idiota, perdón Lana, adoro estos días de lluvia- dijo Tara contenta.

\- ¿Porque?- pregunto Lana.

\- Así este idiota no puede explotar absolutamente nada- menciono Tara muy contenta.

\- No es justo, algo debe explotar hoy ;-; - dijo Alan viendo la lluvia- Te odio lluvia- grito el piromano antes de que un rayo le impactara dejándolo chamuscado- ok esa me la merecía- respondió Alan.

\- Idiota, no puedes con las leyes de la física- dijo Tara cruzada de brazos.

\- Desafiare las leyes de la física, algo debe explotar hoy o mi nombre no es Alan- contesto el piromano.

\- Pues yo prometo que te detendré o mi nombre no es Sofía- dijo Tara.

\- P-pero tu nombre es Tara- dijo Lana.

\- Por eso ._. - contesto Tara dejando confundida a Lana.

\- Oigan chicos, ¿no han visto a Rex?- pregunto Lana.

\- La verdad no, es raro, generalmente llega muy temprano- dijo Tara pensando.

\- Ademas, Gen no aparece por ningún lado, entonces Rex aun no llega- dijo Alan tranquilo.

\- Mhmm, que mal, el nunca llega tarde, tal vez la lluvia lo detuvo y-

\- ¡Aquí estoy chicos!- grito Rex corriendo, al querer detenerse, debido al suelo mojado y a que la suelas de sus zapatos son muy resbalosas en terreno mojado, se deslizo involuntariamente hacia unos arbustos que estaban por el lugar haciendo que los otros 3 hicieran una mueca de dolor, Rex salio de los arbustos- ¡Estoy bien!- dijo Rex algo adolorido, con algunos rasguños, moretones, hojas y completamente mojado.

\- Por las Diosas Rex, ¿que te sucedió?- dijo Lana con las manos en la boca.

\- Buenoooooo-

 _Flashback_

Cuando Rex termino de desayunar vio que eran las 7:50, su moto aun no estaba reparada y Raptor estaba dormido y era mala idea despertarlo, así que se fue corriendo a la escuela.

\- Puedo hacerlo, ya he corrido antes, seria mas fácil sin la lluvia- dijo Rex corriendo.

Todo iba bien hasta que el centro de la ciudad, había trafico, Rex empezaba a lamentarse de haber descompuesto su moto, corrió hacia un callejón, subió rápidamente hasta los techos y de continuo saltando por los edificios, hasta que uno estaba muy separado del otro, Rex tomo vuelo y justo cuando iba a saltar se resbalo y cayó 20 pisos hacia un basurero que casualmente estaba abierto y casualmente vació, así que nada amortiguo su caída realmente.

\- Gh, a-auch, dolió, mucho- se quejaba Rex adolorido.

Cuando salio del cubo de basura rápidamente siguió corriendo camino a la escuela, seguía en la banqueta cuando hubo un alto y un auto se detuvo y Rex golpeo el auto por un costado rodando sobre el capo de este y cayó al suelo.

\- ¿Que el universo esta en mi contra hoy?- dijo Rex molesto.

Se levanto y continuo su camino, cuando finalmente paso el centro de la ciudad logro visualizar su escuela y corrió, y corrió, y corrió, y se cayó, y volvió a correr hasta llegar a su escuela.

\- ¡Aquí estoy chicos!- grito antes de deslizarse involuntariamente hacia los arbustos- Me lleva la, ¡Estoy bien!- dijo el chico adolorido dentro del arbusto.

 _Fin del Flasback_

\- Y eso fue lo que paso- dijo Rex terminando su historia.

\- Ay, que dolor- menciono Tara haciendo una mueca.

\- ¿Que se sintió caer desde 20 pisos de altura viejo?- pregunto Alan curioso.

\- No jodas- dijo Rex entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Bueno, vamonos Alan- dijo Tara agarrando a Alan por el cuello.

\- Juro que algo va a explotar hoy- grito Alan.

\- Ya cálmate Bomb Squad- dijo Tara molesta.

\- Bueno Rex, creo que debemos entrar- dijo Lana viendo a Rex.

\- Ok, pero, deja descanso un poco, no fue un buen día- dijo Rex sentado en unos escalones que estaban algo techados por lo que no podía mojarse mas, Lana se le acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla sonrojando a Rex.

\- El día aun no acaba- respondió la hechicera dirijiendose a la puerta- Ademas, ¿porque te fuiste corriendo siendo que podías controlar el agua?, pudiste ahorrarte todas esas molestias- respondió Lana entrando a la escuela.

\- ¡. . .!- Rex se quedo cayado pensando en eso, era cierto, pero que idiota fue.

* * *

 **Hola gente, lamento tener este fic muy olvidado, pero es que mi mente se bloqueo completamente con este fic, no tenia ideas para entretenerlos, así que decidí poner este extra, debería organizarme mas con respecto a mis historias, se que tengo muchas activas pero aveces la inspiración me llega cuando apenas voy a escribir, pido perdón a las personas que han dejado sus Oc y aun no han aparecido, prometo que tendrán mucha participación mas adelante, espero que este extra les haya gustado, los veo en la próxima actualización, ZarcortFan, fuera.**

 **Posdata: Se me ocurrió el día mojado porque esta lloviendo en mi colonia en estos momentos :v**


	6. Chapter 6

**Entrenando**

 **Hola a todos, se que he tenido algo olvidado este fic pero el problema fue que simplemente no supe que escribir aquí, pido disculpas a los que siguen esta historia, pero ¡hey!, volví, y ahora, es hora de que los estudiantes entrenen para el torneo, solo un aviso, debido a que hare una escuela, pues, decidí incluir alumnos de relleno con poderes x para que no se vea tan sola la escuela (imaginen la cantidad de nombres que tuve que pensar ;-;), sin mas que decir, empecemos.**

* * *

 **Entrenando**

* * *

Rex entró a su casa seguido por Alan y Tara, solo que Rex estaba muy nervioso.

\- Rex quieres calmarte, no es para tanto- dijo la rubia tranquila.

\- No lo entiendes Tara, retaste a Zoey, ella se toma los retos muy enserio- dijo Rex algo asustado.

\- No creo que sea tan malo, ¿o si?- pregunto Alan curioso.

\- El ultimo reto se lo pusimos Gary y yo, y era comerse un cangrejo vivo, ¡Y LO HIZO!- grito Rex exaltado, Alan y Tara se quedaron sorprendidos.

\- ¿E-e-enserio esa chica se comió un cangrejo vivo?- pregunto Alan un poco asustado.

\- Si, desde ese día, Gary y yo juramos nunca mas retar a Zoey- comento Rex recordando a Zoey.

 **Con Zoey**

\- A-achu- la rubia estornudo.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien Zoey?- pregunto uno de sus compañeros con capucha.

\- Estoy bien Arno, es que ciento que alguien esta recordándome sobre algo, pero no se lo que es- respondió la rubia caminando.

\- Rex- susurro Gary pensando lo mismo que su amigo.

 **Con Rex**

\- Hay vamos Rex, ¿no me digas que no fue divertido retar a la rubia?- dijo Alan divertido.

\- Ella es peligrosa Alan, creerme, lo que menos quieren es enojarla de verdad, p-pero mejor cambiemos de tema, los clubes, aun no tenemos cancha de fútbol, necesitamos entrenar y no hay cancha, ya me había puesto de acuerdo con Gen de arreglar el campo- menciono el peliazul.

\- ¿Que problemas tiene?- pregunto Tara.

\- Bueno para empezar, las porterías están muy oxidadas, la cancha es tierra desnivelada y no hay redes- contesto Rex.

\- Ay, eso es muy malo, con el torneo cerca debemos trabajar ya en la cancha- menciono Alan preocupado.

\- Eso sin olvidar los proyectos y trabajos de los profesores- dijo Tara.

\- Gracias por recordarnos eso Tara ¬¬ - dio Alan con sarcasmo- Tendré que esforzarme bastante en no hacerlas :v - finalizó el piromano.

\- Ah no, me aseguraré que hagas tus deberes, o . . . - dijo la rubia.

\- ¿O que?- pregunto Alan desinteresado.

\- Le diré a Pool que ya no te suministre armas- dijo la rubia.

\- Puedo vivir con eso- contesto Alan.

\- Ni municiones- comento Tara.

\- T-también puedo vivir con eso- dijo Alan un poco nervioso.

\- Y destruiré tu preciosa AK-47 hecha de oro sólido autografiada por Pool- siguió Tara sonriendo de manera malvada cada vez mas.

\- N-no lo harías- dijo Alan asustado.

\- Y también usare la Bomba Atómica que esperabas usar algún día- finalizó Tara

\- ¡NO LA BORRA-DIRECTIONERS!, ¡Todo menos eso!, ¡Debo acabar con ellos!- grito Alan muy asustado.

\- Bien, si quieres usarla tendrás que hacer tus deberes- comento Tara regañando a Alan.

\- Ok, tu ganas- cedió el pelinegro.

\- ¿Terminaron?- pregunto Rex.

\- Si, creo que ya, nos vemos mañana en la escuela Rex, ¡Alan!, ¡Vamonos!- grito Tara.

\- ¡Señora, si señora!- dijo Alan corriendo lejos con su amiga.

\- No quisiera hacerte enojar- comento Rex viendo a su amigo alejarse.

 **Al Día Siguiente**

El torneo Multi-Escolar se acercaba, todos estaban entrenando en sus respectivos clubes, veamos como les esta yendo.

 **Con Lucero**

La peliverde amada por maestros y alumnos estaba muy centrada en practicar su magia, intentaba hacer un conjuro pero solo causó una pequeña explosión que la mando a volar algunos metros, la chica estaba frustrada.

\- Agh, ¿porque no esta funcionando?- decía la joven Kazehana molesta.

\- Quizá porque no te concentras del todo- dijo Robin apareciendo de la nada.

\- Ah, hola, ¿Robin, cierto?- pregunto la chica.

\- Así es, mi nombre es Robin- contesto el joven albino.

\- Hola, ¿que decías de no concentrarme?- pregunto Lucero curiosa.

\- Te esfuerzas demasiado, debes relajarte y dejar fluir la energía en ti- comento el peliblanco tranquilo.

\- Lo, lo intentaré- dijo la peliverde nerviosa, cerro los ojos y Robin notaba como hacia esfuerzos, hacia muecas y apretaba los ojos mucho, Robin se coloco detrás de la chica y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Lucero, la chica se sorprendió.

\- Relájate- dijo Robin a Lucero, la chica se relajo, realmente sintió su magia en su ser, hizo un movimiento con sus manos y una aura verde aqua apareció en sus manos, finalmente lanzo una estela de luz que impacto a un saco de entrenamiento mandándolo a volar varios metros.

\- ¡W-waow!, ¡¿V-v-viste eso?!- dijo Lucero emocionada.

\- Si, lo vi, eres mas fuerte de lo que creí- comento el peliblanco sonriendo.

 **Con Hime**

La hermanita problema de Lucero observaba la escena mirando a Robin con los ojos entrecerrados, aunque después sonrió con malicia.

\- Nueva victima identificada, protocolos activados, inicia operación-

\- Si sabes que no eres un cyborg, ¿verdad?- dijo nada mas y nada menos que Dark Pit un chico pelinegro como sus ojos que le valía por completo los demás, solo se preocupaba por si mismo y era muy sarcástico, osea, que se entendía muy bien con Hime, y se llevaban muy bien.

\- Yo no entender que tu decir beep boop- dijo Hime simulando una voz robotica.

\- Hime ya basta- dijo Dark Pit.

\- Beep boop, yo ser Hime, unidad 2-4-6-9, beep boop, beep boop- decía la chica ahora moviéndose como un robot.

\- Aveces me pregunto porque soy tu amigo- dijo el ángel negro negando con la cabeza- ¿Que tienes en mente?- pregunto el pelinegro.

\- Le daré una lección a ese idiota de allá- Hime señalo a Robin.

\- ¿Robin?, ¿enserio?, pero si el es mas débil que el tarado de Pit, ok, no tanto, pero el es inofensivo- contesto Dark.

\- No me importa, nadie se acerca a mi hermana- contesto la peliverde molesta.

\- Esto terminara mal te lo aseguro- contesto el pelinegro.

 **Con Sana de Anker y Teylor**

Ambos jóvenes estaban en la clase de cocina, no eran tan malos como Elben y Catalin, de hecho, rivalizaban con Peach, al menos Teylor, Anker era muy buena, pero aun le faltaba, el caso es que se encontraban cocinando X cosa.

\- Entonces, ¿le pongo mas mantequilla?- pregunto Sana curiosa.

\- Si, pero no tanta, aun te falta mucho por aprender- contesto el platinado ayudando a su amiga.

\- ¡¿Como que aun me falta mucho por aprender?!, dame todos los ingredientes y te preparare unos panqueques que harán estallar tus papilas gustativas- dijo la chica un poco molesta tomando los ingredientes, cuando los coloco en la sarten ya revueltos prendió la estufa y . . .

 **KAPUUUUM**

La cocina explotó, arruinando los panqueques de la mitad Twili, esta estaba completamente cubierta de mezcla muy molesta.

\- Bueno, estallaste la cocina- dijo Teylo también cubierto de mezcla, en eso llega Alan corriendo.

\- ¡¿Quien hizo estallar algo y no me invitó?!- grito el piromano algo molesto.

\- Alguien debe limpiar este desastre- comento el chef Kawasaki.

\- ¡. . .!- ( **Sana** )

 **Minutos después**

La chica se encontraba con un trapeador con una cara muy molesta.

\- No me gusta limpiar los desastre, me gusta causarlos, pero no limpiarlos- comento la chica molesta.

\- Las causas tienen consecuencias pequeña, debes afrontarlas- dijo Teylor tomando agua, a el también lo pusieron a limpiar, pero el no parecía quejarse.

\- Odio limpiar los desastres- contesto la chica, en eso llega Rex corriendo.

\- Profesor Kawasaki, ¿alguien aquí esta en el club de fútbol?- pregunto el peliazul, en ese momento Sana levanto la mano- ¡Perfecto!, necesitamos tu ayuda para restaurar la cancha de fútbol- dijo Rex tomando a la chica de la mano y sacándola de limpiar el desastre dejando solo a Teylor.

\- ¿Eh?, ¿limpiare esto yo solo?- se pregunto el chico a si mismo, pero ya no había nadie en el salón- Diablos- dijo el chico frustrado.

 **Con Diana**

Ahora que ella y Lucina se reencontraron, no sabían como disimular su felicidad, no, enserio, no podían, varias veces varias autoridades llegaron a la escuela al escuchar una potente alarma, cuando solo eran los dos chicas gritando cuando estaban de acuerdo con algo, pero cuando se entero que la cocina explotó por un motivo desconocido, decidió acompañar a Lucina a su entrenamiento.

\- Y bien Luci, ¿que hacemos aquí?, ¿creí que iríamos al gimnasio para tu entrenamiento de espada?- pregunto la pelirosada.

\- Veras Diana, no solo estoy en combate, también soy porrista- comento la peliazul.

\- ¿Tu?, ¿porrista?, pero las porristas usan falda y tu, emmm, no te ofendas amiga pero, estas mas blanca que un muerto- comento algo avergonzada Diana.

\- B-bueno, t-tal vez tengas razón, ademas- Lucina no termino porque se le acerco Palutena, una de las porristas ( **A que nadie se esperaba esa XD** ).

\- Ah, Lucina, que bueno, llegas a tiempo para tu primer día- comento la peliverde contenta.

\- ¿Primer día?- pregunto Diana, Lucina estaba muy avergonzada- esto lo tengo que ver- dijo Diana muy divertida.

 **Minutos Después**

Lucina apareció con el uniforme de porristas, que consistía en una falda blanca hasta las rodillas con los bordes multicolor, una blusa algo ajustada negra con el símbolo de la escuela, sin mangas, calcetas cortas y tenis blancos, debajo de la falda las chicas usaban un short ajustado color negro, Diana se quedo con la boca abierta.

\- Waow, te ves, asombrosa- dijo Diana.

\- ¿Que son estas?- pregunto Lucina viendo sus piernas.

\- Emm, esas son tus piernas- respondió Diana.

-Ow, ¿Alguna vez viste algo mas blanco que esto?- pregunto la peliazul algo avergonzada.

\- Pff, jejejeje, no, p-pero, te ves linda- dijo la chica algo divertida.

\- Solo espero que valga la pena- comento Lucina- Estoy lista Palutena- dijo la peliazul.

\- ¿Ah?, ¿que?, oh, Luci, perdón, me distraje con eso- dijo la peliverde viendo a varios chicos practicando un deporte de atletismo especifico, unos corriendo, otros en salto de longitud, etc.

\- Ok- dijo Lucina algo incomoda.

Mientras practican su rutina vayamos a otra cosa.

 **Con Life**

La peliblanca con problemas en controlar su poder estaba golpeando un saco de boxeo, sin guantes, ella suele entrenar bastante, en una distracción, lanzo algo de su poder al saco que lo mando a volar dándole a un pequeño ser rosado que por desgracia iba pasando, ese pobre sujeto era Kirby, quien no pudo anticipar el proyectil y termino aplastandolo completamente, Life al ver eso se aterro y fue a ayudar.

\- Oh Dios mio, l-lo siento mucho amigo- dijo la chica muy preocupada llegando con el ser rosado, este se levanto medio atolondrado hasta que reacciono- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto la chica, el ser rosado asintió sujetándose la cabeza- Menos mal, soy Life- se presento la chica.

\- Poyo- contesto Kirby feliz.

\- ¿Ese es tu nombre?- pregunto la chica, Kirby nego- B-bueno, lo descubriré luego, por el momento debo seguir entrenando- contesto Life prendiéndose de nuevo a los sacos, Kirby la miro curioso, hasta que salió corriendo del gimnasio hacia la cocina.

 **Con Teylor**

Finalmente el chico termino de limpiar el desastre causado por su amiga, en ese momento llego -Kirby, tomo varios ingredientes y empezó a cocinar.

\- No jodan, acabo de limpiar- replico el chico molesto. El platinado se sorprendió de como el ser rosado cocinaba sin ensuciar absolutamente nada, el resultado fue un pastel de chocolate- ¿Me enseñarías a hacer eso?- pregunto Teylor sorprendido del estilo impecable de la forma de cocinar de Kirby, el ser rosado se fue corriendo por donde vino.

 **Con Kirby**

El ser rosado entró de nuevo al gimnasio para lanzar el pastel arriba, abrir su boca para tragarse el saco de boxeo que iba como misil a su persona, se trago el saco entero y atrapo el pastel antes de que se arruinara.

\- ¡AGH!, ¡Sigo sin controlarlo!- grito Life molesta- Lo siento de nuevo amiguito, ¿que tienes ahí?- pregunto la peliblanca curiosa, Kirby le ofreció el paste que tenia una nota que decía "Te veías algo tensa, espero y este pastel te guste, Kirby"- ¿Ese es tu nombre?, ¿Kirby?- pregunto la chica, Kirby asintió, Life le dio una probada al pastel, al darle la primer mordida, sus ojos se abrieron a tope, estaba delicioso, Life no paro de comer ese delicioso pastel, de un momento a otro, sus preocupaciones se fueron, solo se concentro en el delicioso sabor de ese pastel- Muchas gracias por el pastel Kirby- dijo la chica abrazando a Kirby.

 **Mientras tanto con Elben y Catalin**

La pareja se encontraba en el patio de deportes, Catalin era porrista aunque la mayoría del tiempo de practica se la paso viendo a su novio y a otro grupo de chicos como esperaban indicaciones de Rex, Palutena tenia bastante tiempo hablándole pero esta miraba embobada a su novio hasta que. . .

FLUSSSHHH

Una cubeta de agua fría cayo sobre la chica mojandola completamente.

\- ¡Palutena!, ¡¿Eso porque?!- dijo Cat molesta.

\- Estabas embobada y te estuve hablando bastante tiempo- contesto la peliverde.

\- ¿Cuanto tiempo?- pregunto Catalin.

\- Unos. . . 3 segundos- contesto Palutena mientras Catalin estaba con cara de "Are you kiding me".

\- Como sea,que sigue?- pregunto Cat

\- Ahora vamos a lanzarte al aire y dejaremos al destino si te atrapamos o no- dijo Palutena sonriendo, pero Catalin la veía con profundo terror- Vamos, veamos si puedes volar sin alas- dijo Palutena tomando de la mano a la chica y guiándola a su posicion mientras esta intentaba escapar.

 **Con Dante**

El peliazul misteriosamente no estaba siendo acosad por Gen, estaba dibujando tranquilamente hasta que se le apareció la omnipotente Nikki.

\- ¿Que haces?- pregunto Nikki curiosa.

\- Dibujando niña, ¿que no vez?- contesto el tipo desinteresado.

\- Bueno, levántate, la maestra Nayru empezó a llamar a varios alumnos, eso te incluye, andando- dijo la niña apurando al peliazul.

\- De acuerdo- contesto Dante levantándose.

 **Con Rex**

El joven ojirojo estaba en el campo de futbol viendo a los reclutas.

\- Muy bien les seré honesto, esta cancha * **Señala el campo** * es un asco, así que para revivir el fútbol, debemos arreglarlo, en primer lugar, ¿quien podría ocuparse del terreno?- pregunto Rex, Donkey Kong levanto su mano- perfecto, debemos emparejarlo- dijo Rex, en ese momento Donkey Kong empezó a golpear sin parar el terreno, cada golpe era un temblor, Donkey Kong estaba emparejando el terreno a golpes- Ok, ok, ok, Donkey para- dijo Rex, el simio paró- Bueno, es obvio que puedes ocuparte de eso, pero déjalo para después de clases, yo me ocuparé de los detalles finales y de las porterías, Elben tu deberás junto con Alan y Gen, de reparar las gradas, Anker, si pudieras encargarte de las redes de las porterías te lo agradeceré bastante- contesto Rex, en eso sonó el timbre, todos fueron a su clase, Rex iba caminando por el pasillo hasta que escucho algo, parecía un violín, siguió el sonido hasta un cuarto donde se encontraba Lana tocando ( **CofCofElementsLindseyStirlingCofCof** ), Rex se sorprendió, el no sabía que Lana tocaba el violín, de hecho, nunca la había visto siquiera en la banda de guerra.

\- Es muy talentosa- dijo Rex para si mismo, se retiro sin que Lana se diera cuenta.

 **Con la maestra Nayru**

La peliazul estaba muy contenta, estaba muy segura del talento musical de sus estudiantes.

\- Muy bien alumnos, el torneo Multi-Escolar se acerca, y se que todos ustedes son muy buenos músicos, ¿que tal una demostración?- pregunto Nayru sonriendo, en eso llegaron 2 voluntarias.

\- Nosotras maestra- contestaron Monibel y Gen.

\- Perfecto, sorprendanme - contesto la maestra sonriendo, ambas chicas sonrieron.

( **Sky's the Limit, CFO$** )

 **(Gen)**

 **Had a dream I hadn't made it**

 **There's nothing dragging down me now**

 **Cause a girl gonna push it all out the way**

 **Destined to break in**

 **I found my way yeah**

 **Now ain't nobody gonna take it**

 **Cause a girl gonna**

 **push 'em all out the way**

 **(Monibel)**

 **I had a dream that**

 **I made it here in the spotlight**

 **Woke up, see my life in the shade**

 **Now that's not quite**

 **Hustlin' every day**

 **I'm on my way to that sharp light**

 **Its my destiny**

 **To be bigger**

 **Yeah I got fight**

 **(Ambas)**

 **And I've had visions**

 **Of sitting high on my own gold throne**

 **Never listening to criticism**

 **I built my own**

 **From the bottom**

 **Ive gotton myself in my own zone**

 **Never stop and I made it**

 **(Monibel)**

 **And now I ain't going home**

 **Had a dream I hadn't made it**

 **There's nothing dragging down me now**

 **Cause a girl gonna push it all out the way**

 **Destined to break in**

 **I found my way yeah**

 **Now ain't nobody gonna take it**

 **Cause a girl gonna push 'em all out the way**

 **(Gen)**

 **I remember when**

 **Couldn't pay the rent**

 **Now I own the whole**

 **Building that I'm living in**

 **Sky's the limit**

 **When you're never giving in**

 **You get In**

 **You ride it out and**

 **Don't look back again**

 **(Ambas)**

 **And I've had visions**

 **Of sitting high on my own gold throne**

 **Never listening to criticism**

 **I built my own**

 **From the bottom**

 **Ive gotton myself in my own zone**

 **Never stop and I made it**

 **And now I ain't going home**

 **(Ambas)**

 **H** **ad a dream I hadn't made it**

 **There's nothing dragging down me now**

 **Cause a girl gonna push it all out the way**

 **Destined to break in**

 **I found my way yeah**

 **Now ain't nobody gonna take it**

 **Cause a girl gonna push 'em all out the way.**

Cuando las chicas terminaron su canción, todo el mundo ( **En especial las mujeres** ) aplaudieron y gritaron ( **Mas las mujeres** ), mientras la peliazul y la ojiazul hacian reverencias de agradecimiento.

\- Dame 5 Gen- dijo Monibel elevando su mano, pero Gen saco 5 dolares de su bolsillo y se los dio en la mano a Monibel.

\- Ten, pero eres bien pediche- contesto Gen algo molesta.

\- ._. - ( **Monibel** )

 **Volviendo con Diana**

La chica estaba muerta de risa, a lado de una Lucina muy avergonzada y con algunas hojas en su traje de porrista, la pelirosada no paraba de reírse.

\- Deja de burlarte- dijo Lucina.

\- P-p-p-per-per-perdón, jajajajaja- Diana seguía muy burlona.

\- Ya te dije que me equivoque- reclamo Lucina muy avergonzada.

\- P-pero, ¿como se te ocurrió confundir el vestidor de chicas con el de chicos?- dijo Diana aun muerta de risa, Lucina solo se avergonzó mas- Mira el lado bueno, casi no había chicos ahí- dijo Diana intentando ayudar a su amiga.

\- Si, eso es lo bueno- contesto Lucina algo consolada.

\- Si- dijo Diana sin mas.

\- . . . - ( **Lucina** )

\- . . . - ( **Diana** )

\- . . . - ( **Ambas** )

\- ¿Y Marth si es fuerte como dicen?- pregunto Diana en tono picaron sonrojando a Lucina- Jajajajajaja, tomare eso como un si, jajajajaja- Lucina no cabía de la vergüenza.

Las clases casi acababan, y los Smashers se encontraban algo aburridos, pero todo valdrá la pena después de clases donde entrenaran para el Gran Torneo Multi-Escolar, Tara decidio competir en actividades de atletismo, Alan apoyo a su amigo Rex con el fútbol, al igual que Elben, Anker, Gen y sorpresivamente Nikki, la pequeña pelimorada se unió, no le importaba enfrentarse a sujetos que la duplicaban en estatura y la cuadriplicaban en grosor y fuerza muscular, la niña tenía su meta fija.

 **En el campo**

Los estudiantes estaban en sus respectivos clubes, Rex estaba trabajando junto a su equipo, Donkey Kong logró emparejar el terreno, ahora solo faltaba convertirla en una cancha decente, faltaba pasto, porterías, redes, banderas para los "Corners", la cal para definir las áreas del campo, etc.

\- Muy bien amigos, con suerte esta cancha podrá ser usada mañana, buen trabajo reparando las gradas chicos- dijo Rex a Elben, Alan y Gen.

\- Gracias Rex, mira, tengo un contacto, nos ayudara a solidificarla para su buen uso y Elben llamo a un amigo suyo para aconchonarlas para evitar, choques, violentos- menciono la ojiazul.

\- Genial, ¡Alan!, ¡¿como vas?!- grito Rex a su amigo que estaba en una cabina tomando un micrófono.

\- Muy bien Rex, estas bocinas funcionan a la perfección- dijo el chico por unos altavoces- Esta de lujo- comento el azabache sonriendo.

\- Muy bien, es todo por hoy chicos, yo me ocuparé del resto- dijo Rex despidiéndose de su nuevo equipo- Ahora, solo falta lo mas importante- dijo Rex mirando hacia la oficina del Director- Aquí voy- comento el peliazul caminando hacia la oficina.

 **Con Master**

El director se encontraba con Life platicando.

\- Dices que aún no lo controlas- dijo Master a la peliblanca.

\- Si- admitió avergonzada Life- Dudo poder controlarlo- comento la chica algo desanimada.

\- No te preocupes Life, Crazy también era imprudente con sus poderes, pero logro controlarlos, estoy seguro de que tu también lo harás- respondió Master tranquilo, en eso llega Rex.

\- Emm, disculpe director Master, necesito hablas con usted- dijo Rex entrando pero no había notado a Life- Ow, hola Life, ¿que haces aquí?- pregunto el ojirojo.

\- E-eh, bueno, yo-

\- Ella tiene problemas de control de poderes Rex- dijo Master sereno.

\- Ow, te entiendo, me pasó- respondió el muchacho- ¿Si le comentaron mis padres de "eso",verdad?- pregunto Rex a Master.

\- Pero claro, ¿como no lo pensé antes?, Rex, ¿podrías ayudarle a Life con su problema de control de poder- dijo Master.

\- ¿Que?, emmm, e-ese no fue el motivo por el que vine- dijo Rex.

\- Lo se, pero ella enserio necesita ayuda, y no puede hacerlo ella sola, necesita la asistencia de alguien que ya haya pasado por lo mismo- dijo Master dandole un buen punto a Rex.

\- Ok, es un buen punto pero- Rex lo pensó un poco- * **Suspiro** *, ok, le ayudaré, pero necesito su ayuda- cedió Rex.

\- ¿Y cual es?- pregunto Master.

\- Intento revivir el club de fútbol, y la mejor manera de hacerlo es con un partido amistoso, pero, necesitaremos uniformes, nosotros ya nos encargamos del campo, solo nos faltan los uniformes- dijo rex algo esperanzado.

\- Interesante, intente revivir ese club desde hace años, esta bien, conseguiré los uniformes, te avisaré cuando los recibirán- dijo Master.

\- Gracias Director- dijo Rex haciendo una pequeña reverencia como muestra de respeto- Bien, lo veré mañana, debo retirarme- Rex salió de la oficina y en el pasillo Life lo sigió- ¿Que te parece empezar mañana Life?- pregunto Rex.

\- Esta bien, pero, ¿enserio te ha pasado?- pregunto la peliblanca curiosa, Rex rió un poco, se volteó quedando cara a cara con la ojiazul.

\- ¿Ves esto?- dijo Rex acercándose a Life y con su dedo abrió sus parpados para que la chica viera mejor su ojo rojo, Life no entendía nada hasta que vio como dentro del ojo de Rex se veía algo, era dificil de describir, parecía una aurora boreal en tonos rojizos y naranjas- Mis padres me dijeron que esa aurora boreal apenas visible contiene un inmenso poder ancestral de mi clan, al principio me costo trabajo controlarlo, así que de daré un pequeño consejo, "No le temas al poder, aprende a vivir con el riesgo de poder lastimar a otros por error", solo así podrás saber que hacer- dijo Rex parpadeando un poco- Nos vemos mañana Life- Rex se despidió de la peliblanca.

\- ¿Fuerza ancestral?- dijo Life confundida.

Y así, los estudiantes se preparan par el Torneo Multi-Escolar, pero aún hay muchas sorpresas, los diversos talentos fuera de Smash School, buena suerte Smashers, la necesitarán.

* * *

 **Corten, Impriman, Háganme un café, es todo, descansen.**

 **Muy bien gente, se que tuve este fic MUY olvidado, pero es que la inspiración hija de su mima madre me dijo "Cabrón, me cago en todo te jodes con este fic hasta nuevo aviso", Y yo le dije "P-pero me están amenazando", y luego me dijo "Jódete, entretenlos con otro fic" y eso paso, pido perdón a las personas que dejaron sus Oc y no han tenido tanta participación, en el torneo la tendrán, creo que eso es todo por mi parte, ZarcortFan, fuera.**


	7. Lo siento mucho

**OK, realmente lamento esto, pero por diversos motivos me veo en la opción de cancelar este fic. No saben cuanto lo lamento por las personas que dejaron OC, pero, no le vi mas futuro a este fic. Si los decepcione realmente lo siento, enserio, pero hablo con la verdad, no le vi mas futuro a este fic, mi mente trabaja de manera muy extraña, me quedo corto en comparación a otros fics escolares, pero, si cancelo Smash School es porque así lo decidí, ya no supe como seguir con esto, por el momento me concentro en otras historias:**

 _Armaggedon Dimensional_

 _El Leviatan de Fuego_

 _Slashers vs. Creepys_

 _Miraculous Ladybug: Los Olvidados_

 _Bendición o Maldición_

 **Y ¿Quien sabe? una que otra historia que llegue a mi mente, me quiero disculpar especialmente con:**

MONIBEL

trick death

Milenary

Woltrik

LinkHyruleTwilight

Estela R. N.

frank74

Zeldagenlink

Anegel0scur0

Aoiha-Hylian

Lana-yruZword

Hikari no Kokoro

Nicole kawaii

rita amane

 **Espero que me perdonen gente, pero, creo que esto le pasa a un escritor tarde o temprano, mis mas sinceras disculpas, pero creo que es todo, ZarcortFan, fuera.**


End file.
